Unexpected Consequences
by SG-Fan
Summary: A simple visit to a planet ends with surprising and unexpected results. Sam and Jack.. you'll like it.. I think... T for safety. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

A simple visit to a planet ends with surprising and unexpected results. Sam and Jack… you'll like it... I think...

Takes place in Season 5 or so...

General Hammond smiled. SG-1 had attended a wedding at the request of the Lochi, a new, fairly developed race. They were expected to return in an hour…

"Off world activation" someone announced. General Hammond hurried down to the gate room in time to hear Walter say "It's SG-1."

"Open the iris" he ordered.

As 'whoosh' had 'shot' back in, SG-1 came through quickly.

"SG-1, what's the problem?" he asked.

Jack stared at him "Problem? Why would you say that?" he asked.

The door on the left opened and General Hammond walked in.

"You've returned an hour early."

'There's been a-uh-uh problem sir" Carter stammered.

"What?" he demanded.

Jack gave him a false smile and placed him arm around Carter, ignoring the Generals shocked glance. "Oh nothing sir, me and Carter just got hitched up, that's all."

"Colonel, what the hell happened?"

"I'm still not quite sure sir" Jack said glancing over at Carter.

"As you know sir, we went to there to attend one of their weddings" Carter began not looking up.

"Yes" General Hammond said impatiently.

"While we were there sir, the locals asked us if we would like to 'participate" she said.

"We agreed and the mincha- that's their minister sir- had the Colonel and I sign a paper, then Daniel and Teal'c had to sign it-"

"Get on with it Major"

She nodded "Umm then we were told to say some stuff"

"Which did not tip us off sir, in case you were wondering" Jack put in

General Hammond glared at him then turned back to Carter

"He had Daniel say something too then all of the sudden everyone's jumping up and down"

"Daniel finally figured out that we had just gotten married" Jack cut in.

"Jack, I didn't take that long on purpose" Daniel began.

"Well, if you hadn't agreed-"

"COLONEL O'NEILL" General Hammond said curtly.

"Sorry sir" Jack apologized.

"Continue Major"

"As soon as we found out, we left" she said.

'Carter, did you forget something?" Jack asked.

She blushed "Right, we drank the marriage drink"

"You WHAT?"

"Daniel assured us that is was perfectly safe General" Jack said glaring.

"Colonel O'Neill, until I ask you too, please remain SILENT!"

Jack lapsed into a sulky silence.

"General Hammond, I feel that Colonel O'Neill is not telling the full truth."

SG-1 and General Hammond stared at the alien member of Earth's flagship team.

"Why is that Teal'c?"

Teal'c turned to Jack "Remember the drink that I'ta had us drink."

"It was water," the three humans said simultaneously.

Teal'c inclined his head "I did not drink as I had no thirst."

"Where you heading at Teal'c?" General Hammond asked not unkindly.

"They requested Major Carter's and Colonel's presence in a room."

"Only because they wanted Daniel to go look at something and the Colonel wanted you to go with him for back up" Carter argued.

Teal'c ignored that "General, we were gone an hour.".

"It was 5 minutes!" all three protested simultaneously

Teal'c and the General Hammond stared at them.

"Dr. Jackson?" the General requested.

"General, I'm serious, it was only 5 minutes, we left at 1:23 and got back 1:28"

"In fact we returned at 2:28," Teal'c corrected.

"Did not" the three spoke up again.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I am ordering you to stop doing that."

"Yes sir" they said automatically.

"General, All the members of SG-1 excepting myself, had let the young ones of the Lochi handle their time devices."

"You mean their watches?" he asked.

"Indeed."

"Did not," They said again.

Teal'c turned to General Hammond "I believe the drink is causing them to forget what had transpired during that hour."

"Why would they do that?" he asked Teal'c.

"They didn't sir" Jack said, "I think Teal'c boy needs a trip to the infirmary."

"COLONEL O'NEILL!" General Hammond thundered.

Jack instantly looked down.

"Do you know why they would have done this?" he asked Teal'c again.

"I do not understand it General."

Carter suddenly looked up, understanding dawning on her face.

"Major Carter?" he questioned.

"When we uh first went there, they asked me if the Colonel and I were... attached" she said blushing vividly "I said no, of course not, and I explained that on Earth, people working together in the Air Force couldn't get 'attached' and-"

"So, they married in hopes that we would allow you to remain so?"

"I don't know sir, it was just a guess"

"General Hammond, I request permission to return and find out what has transpired" Teal'c said rising

He hesitated then nodded "Granted, you leave right away."

Teal'c nodded and left the room.

He turned back to the rest of SG-1 "And you report to the infirmary immediately."

They nodded and left.

So, whatcha think? Likee? No likee? Anyhow, wouldja considering... REVIEWING? Pleassssssssse

R E V I E W!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I really didn't think I'd get anywhere NEAR that many reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! **divcon:** yes!**Questionablelight**: Wow, great story idea.. HA I CLAIM IT! Back off people! clears throat> **Revvie-S:** You'll find out! Thanks for reviewing! **Legolas0**: I guess they were just in shock or something. **StargateFan**: Thanks, sorry that annoyed you, **VamphireHelsing**: I was think more.. Urgo, **LynnMichelle:** More up! **Natters**: I got the race name from that yes, **neenee1**: Well, I hope you like it! **SGAngel**: updated, **Pheonixbynigh**t: Thanks! You're so nice, **Queen of Reviews**: LOL,** Aligewe:** Well, here is more, hope you like it! **Micheal Shanks Girl:** I dunno, in my story.. oh you'll find out, **Hotchickdude:** Thanks! Trust me, there'll be more! better retract that statement quickly!> **BookWork37:** Thanks! More for ya! **sissybear: **Thanks! **Froggie0319:**Thanks! **Amanders:** I hope you like how it 'plays' out,** PantherGoddess**: My first reviewer! Thanks! And for all you others who reviewed to say you liked it, I love ya too!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"General Hammond, I request permission to return and find out what has transpired" Teal'c said rising

He hesitated then nodded "Granted, you leave right away"

Teal'c nodded and left the room.

He turned back to the rest of SG-1 "And you report to the infirmary immediately"

They nodded and left.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Teal'c nodded his goodbye and went through the gate. On the other side, he started jogging towards the small city.

* * *

"DOC!"

Janet pulled the curtain open "The more you protest, the longer it will take" she said sternly

"How come you let Daniel go already?" he whined

"Because Dr. Jackson was COOPERATIVE!"

Jack muttered something under his breath about Daniel's and needles

"What was that sir?" Janet asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" he said hastily

* * *

A small group of men met him half way to the city. 

"Teal'c, we are glad that you have returned to-" they began, all smiles.

"What have you done to to my friends?" he demanded

The small group backed away a bit

"We did nothing!" one of them insisted

Teal'c grabbed him by the collar

"What have you done to with my friends?" he hissed

"We have only helped them to get what they want"

Teal'c released his "I will not ask you again" he said coldly "What have you done to my friends?"

The man drew himself up "Would you deny it that they love it each other"

"I would not"

The man seemed surprised by that answer "We gave them a potion that allowed them to act on their feelings"

Teal'c stared at the man "Did not Major Carter explain to you that THAT WAS FORBIDDEN?" he roared

"It is a rule that causes pain and anguish!"

"That does not matter!"

The man looked at him "Yes it does, they are hurting, and the _chala_ will bring them together"

Teal'c stared at the man then turned and headed back towards the Stargate

* * *

"I don't see anything physically wrong with them sir" Janet said 

"What about them all protesting at the same time?"

'Sir, it seems kind of like when Urgo was in them. Maybe the drink creates a false memory that makes them automatically protest anything that contradicts it" she stopped "Well, that's just a theory"

He nodded "Thank you Doctor"

"Has Teal'c returned yet sir?" she asked

**_"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION"_**

"Apparently so" he said rising and heading into the gate room

"What did you find out Teal'c?"

"Might we discuss this in your office?" he asked

"Certainly"

* * *

Janet hurried back into the infirmary to face an annoyed Colonel. 

"DOC!" he began pleadingly

"You stay here until General Hammond orders otherwise," she said looking down at his blood results.

Jack resigned himself to his fate reluctantly

* * *

"General Hammond, I believe Major Carter will soon have a child" 

General Hammond had just taken a sip of water. Which meant he promptly spat the water out, all over Teal'c.

Teal'c wiped the water off his face wordlessly

"I'm sorry Teal'c" he apologized

Teal'c nodded

"Did you just say… that Major Carter will have a-" he stopped searching for another word

"A child"

General Hammond looked down "Why do you say that?"

"That is what one the inhabitants said would happen"

"I don't think we have cause to worry, all of our officers have birth control shots given to them every six weeks"

Teal'c looked at him "General Hammond, I happen to know Major Carter's were due over two weeks ago, but Major Carter was off-world negotiating for some naquadah and then as soon as she returned, SG-11, 12 and 9 returned, all some injured"

General Hammond nodded

"And we have been off-world many times since that, I do not believe Major Carter has been 'shot' "

General Hammond smiled "Thank you Teal'c, I'll talk to the Doc and see what she thinks"

* * *

"The likelihood of that happening is EXTREMELY low sir" Janet insisted a few hours later 

General Hammond nodded

"However sir, I think we should not give her any more shots until we are certain, or we could cause a miscarriage"

He nodded "That's fine Doctor"

* * *

**_Six weeks later..._**

Sam knew that she should go see Janet. It was the third time she had thrown up this week but-

"Hey Sam, have a second?"

"Sure Daniel, what's up?"

"Did you ever get the results back from-"

"Way ahead of you" she said leaning over and grabbing a piece of paper then handing it to him

He read it swiftly and smiled "Thank you Sam" he paused "You feeling ok?"

She nodded "Yeah, I guess, why?"

He shrugged " Oh I don't know, you looked a little... peaked"

"Peaked?"

He shrugged

"I'm fine Daniel"

'If you say so" he called over his shoulder as he left the lab

* * *

**_2 weeks later..._**

"Sam?" Janet asked surprised

"Hi Janet" she said easing into a chair

'Is something the matter?" she asked

Sam looked down "I've been... nauseous these past few weeks"

Janet looked at her "And you didn't come see me?"

"I uh didn't want to bother you" she said studying her nails

Janet nodded disbelievingly

Sam blushed "Hey, I'm sorry, ok?"

Janet sighed "Come on, let's get started"

**_The next day..._**

"Carter" Sam answered cradling the phone on her shoulder while typing the last of her mission report

"Hey Sam, this is Janet, could you meet me at my office in 10 minutes?"

Carter adjusted the phone "Sure, is everything ok?" she asked curiously

"Yeah, yeah, uhh, I got the results from your tests back"

"And I'm fine, right?" Carter asked

There was a long silence "Uhh, yeah, anyways, just come down here when you can" and with that she hung up.

Carter saved her report and quickly headed towards the infirmary

* * *

"I'm WHAT?" 

"You're pregnant Sam"

* * *

So, do you like it? Please… I REALLY hope you do ! 

AND PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys rule!

* * *

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_**

"I'm WHAT?"

"You're pregnant Sam"

**_And now the continuation.._**

* * *

"That's impossible 

"Is it really?"

Sam stopped "Who's the father? Or is this the virgin birth?"

Janet sighed "Sam-"

"Janet, you don't understand, it's be a... VERY long since I've..." Sam stopped blushing

"Sam-"

"Janet, this-this isn't... RIGHT!"

"SAM!"

Sam looked at her "What?" she protested

"That's not what's important right now. This could mean the end of your career in the Air Force"

"How? I mean granted some people might be-" she stopped "Janet, who's the father?" she asked suspiciously

Janet reached for the phone "I need to call General Hamm-"

"Janet?" Sam asked getting off the bed "Who's the father?"

"Sir, This is Doctor Fraiser, Can you come down here-"

"JANET!"

Janet hung up and backed away "Sam-"

"Who is it?" she asked

Janet grabbed the folder of her desk "We should wait for-" she began nervously

Carter snatched the folder away from Janet and flipped through it. Papers dropped as she searched for the right paper. She dropped the folder as she scanned a piece of paper

_"Father, DNA matches Colonel Jonathan O'Neill"_

Sam dropped it and blacked out just as General Hammond entered

* * *

"Major Carter?" 

Sam opened her eyes. SG-1 surrounded her bed along with the General and Janet.

Sam struggled to sit up "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what-" she began sitting up

"She's pregnant sir" Janet said abruptly

Everyone stared at her

"Gee Janet, always to the point" she muttered

"Excuse me?" Jack said not quite believing his ears

"Major Carter is having a child," Teal'c said stepping forward "Major Carter, I congratulate you"

"Thanks Teal'c" she said

"And O'Neill, I believe you will be a good father"

Jack nodded not comprehending for a second. His eyes widened "You don't think-" he stopped and turned to General Hammond "Sir, this isn't my-"

Janet handed him the slip of paper wordlessly

He read it. "This has to be wrong" he said finally "Sir, I swear. Carter and I-"

"Save your breath" General Hammond said

Jack obviously thought he didn't believe him "General Hammond sir, I swear, Major Carter and I d-"

Daniel broke in "You guys forget to tell me something?" he asked slightly hurt

"Daniel Jackson, they were not aware this had happened"

"What?" all three humans asked

"It happened during our visit to P3R-111"

"The Lochi" Daniel said suddenly comprehending "You said we were gone over an hour. That's enough time to-" he stopped

"To what?" Jack demanded

"You know" Daniel said uncomfortably

"General, Carter and me did not make a kid, ok? I would have known!" Jack protested trying to ignore the very red Samantha Carter.

"Would you have?" Daniel asked quietly

"Trust me Daniel" Jack said looking at Carter then back "I would have know"

"I didn't want to hear that" Daniel muttered

"Sir, will I get court martialed?" Sam asked suddenly

General Hammond hesitated "I'm not sure Major" he said slowly

Sam looked down quickly

"Would you like me to contact your father?" he asked

She winced "I suppose so" she said reluctantly

"Good. All of you meet me in the briefing room in one hour"

* * *

Ok… ONE more chapter done! WOO! 

Sorry, ok… umm PLEASE review and I hope you enjoyed this and see you next chapter… hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Thank you for reviewing! Girlzrule: Welcome back! I love you reviewers! (and the readers too)

* * *

_Previously..._

"Good. All of you meet me in the briefing room in one hour

_Continuing..._

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c nodded and left the room quickly. Janet discreetly moved to the other side of the room beckoning to her nurses

"Yes Doctor?" one of them whispered

"Leave them alone" she said gesturing to Sam and Jack

They nodded obediently.

"Carter?"

She refused to look up

"Carter..."

"Sir?" she asked studying her nails

"Look at me"

"I can't sir" she said

"Why not?" he said sitting on the corner on the bed

"I'm embarrassed, shocked, surprised and delighted, dismayed and angry. I'm as a red a tomato sir"

"I don't care"

She peeked at him "How do you feel about this sir?" she asked cautiously

"I'm not sure"

"We could get court-martialed"

"I know"

"Sir, I'm sorry"

"Carter-"

"This isn't fair for you and-"

"Carter"

"How could they do this to me? And to you? I mean-"

"CARTER!"

Carter looked up. She was right. She was red. "Sir?"

"It's ok Carter" he said soothingly

She looked frustrated, and like she was about to burst into tears. He hugged her gently "It's ok" he repeated

She melted in his embrace "I didn't want this to happen" she whispered

"I know," he said patting her shoulder

She pulled away "Excuse me sir"

"What?" he asked

"I need to-" and she promptly upchucked her entire days worth of food at his feet.

* * *

"I am never coming out of here" Sam vowed

"Sam, you can't stay in there forever"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sam, you have a meeting in 5 minutes-"

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

"And there's Dad" she groaned

Janet tried the door again "Sam!"

The gate deactivated

"Sam, you have to go!"

"Dad's gonna kill me" she mumbled

Janet sighed and stormed off to the briefing room

OoOoOo

"George, what's this about? The Tok'ra said it was urgent" Jacob asked concerned

"Come with me" Hammond half ordered hurrying him to the briefing room

"Where's Sam?' he demanded as they entered the room

"Where's Major Carter?" George asked looking around

"She's in the bathroom sir" Janet said hurrying into the room.

"Could you have her come-"

"She won't sir"

"Why?" Both Generals asked

"I'd rather not say sir"

George sighed, "Wait here Jacob, I'll get her"

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Jacob demanded.

George hurried out of the room without answering.

"Jack? Daniel? Teal'c?"

The three men silently stared back at him

"She IS ok, isn't she?"

"Yeah" the two humans assured him as Teal'c answered "Indeed"

He nodded only slightly assured

OoOoOoOo

"Major Carter?"

Silence

He knocked again "Major Carter?"

"General Hammond?"

"Yes"

"Sir, I can't face my father. I also think you should place two SF's until my dad leaves. He's liable to go nuts"

"Major Carter, I am ORDERING you to come out"

There was a brief second of silence and then the door opened.

"Your father's waiting"

"That's what I was afraid of" she muttered brushing past him

He gave a little smile and followed her out of the room

* * *

"Sam!"

"Hey Dad" she said giving him a quick hug then sitting down

Jacob gave her a puzzled glance but took a seat

"We have a... problem Jacob" General Hammond began

"What?"

George glanced at Carter then away

"Sam?" Jacob questioned catching George's quick glance

Sam, still red, looked at him then back down again

"Daniel? Teal'c?"

Daniel refused to look at him while Teal'c merely stared at him impassively

"Jack?" Jacob asked

Jack shifted uneasily

"What the hell is going on?"

"Major Carter is pregnant"

Jacob stared at the Jaffa "Would you repeat that Teal'c?"

"Major Car-"

"Ok, I thought you said that"

"Jacob-"

"Who's the father?" he demanded

Unconsciously everyone looked at Jack

Jacob's eyes flashed and Selmac took control

"It's not what you think" Jack began scooting away

Selmac muttered something in Goa'uld

Daniel's eyes widened

"Daniel?" Jack questioned scooting away

"He said Jacob is going to kill you"

Jack turned to see Jacob advancing at him, eyes glowing.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter! Hope you liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you people for reviewing! claire svu fan, divcon, BookWorm37, Aligewe, PantherGoddess, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Girlzrule, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, powerflowergirl, pirategirl, tigergirl05, Michael Shanks Girl, jaggie-fan, Hotchickdude: That'd be cool, starkid, Queen of Reviews: whew, that slipper scared me, BethinSg, Amanders, StargateFan, pinkholyones (thanks for reviewing for all the chapters!) You're obedient servant O.G (lol!) Azilan (thanks), Colonel Samantha Carter and SGAngel! I'm glad you guys liked it, you are so nice! Let me know if you ever need a reviewer!

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Unexpected Consequences_

"Daniel?" Jack questioned scooting away

"He said Jacob is going to kill you"

Jack turned to see Jacob advancing at him, eyes glowing.

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

"Dad!" Sam protested jumping to her feet

Jacob barely looked at his daughter "Stay out of this Sam" he ordered

Jack quickly climbed over the table and grabbed Teal'c

"Jacob!" General Hammond called "Calm down!"

Selmac turned to him "I am attempting to calm him General Hammond, it is most difficult"

Jacob took control "He got my baby pregnant" he protested

"Dad!"

"Jacob!"

Jacob stopped mid lunge "George?"

"Sit down" he said quietly and firmly

Jacob looked undecided for a moment then obediently sat, obviously debating whether to jump back up and strangle Jack or to listen for the moment. He chose the latter.

"It's a long story" General Hammond began

"Try me" Jacob said glaring at Jack

"We were on this planet" Sam began refusing to meet anyone's eyes "On the planet, they asked us if we could partake in the ceremony. We did. During the course of our visit, the Lochi requested our presence in a room"

"Who's our?" Jacob questioned

"The Colonel and I. Teal'c and Daniel had already left to go look at some ruins" she took a deep breath "They offered us a drink and we accepted it. Daniel and Teal'c in what seemed to be 5 minutes but was really an hour and five minutes. And-"

"Wait" Jacob began "You don't remember this?"

Sam blushed and squirmed "We don't remember the uh… part"

"Baby part?" Jacob offered

Sam glared at him

"Jacob, I assure you that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were both not aware of this. In fact both were completely surprised at the news"

Jacob turned to Jack "Are you going to support this baby"

Jack looked straight at him "Yes sir"

"Are you going to marry my daughter?"

"DAD!"

"Jacob, he can't answer that" George intervened

"What about her career?"

George hesitated "I think it will be ok" he began "Unfortunately, the President is still under a lot of pressure from the N.I.D"

Jacob nodded "I have to leave" he said suddenly "The Tok'ra need me to complete my mission. I'll return as soon as I can"

Sam and Jack both looked equally relieved

Jacob hugged his daughter "Be good Sam" he said quietly "Take care"

"I will"

"Daniel, Teal'c, George" he acknowledged

Jack stood up to leave when Jacob beckoned to him. He reluctantly went over.

"Yes?"

Jacob spun his around and pressed again the concrete wall "You hurt her Jack and so help me I'll kill you"

"I won't Jacob," he said softly

Jacob nodded and released him "See you later"

Jack nodded "Yippee" he muttered

* * *

As soon as Jacob had left, Sam instantly went looking for Jack 

:"Sir, I'm sorry" she began

"Carter, it's ok. If he didn't do that, he'd be no good as a father"

"Sir?" she asked not quite understanding

"He had to make sure I was O.K," he explained

She didn't even want to think about what that mean "Sir-"

"Sam, General Hammond would like to see you" Daniel began bursting into the briefing room

"Thanks Daniel"

He smiled and quickly left

"See you later sir," she said with a slight sigh

"Yeah, see ya Carter"

She gave him a quick smile then left

"What am I going to do?" he asked the empty room

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! 

Please R E V I E W!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude, divcon, Rach5, SGAngel, foxyfeline, BookWork37, BethinSg, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, kasluvsg1, PantherGoddess, VampireHelsing, divcon and primax (more Jacob soon) for reviewing! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Sam, General Hammond would like to see you" Daniel began bursting into the briefing room

"Thanks Daniel"

He smiled and quickly left

"See you later sir," she said with a slight sigh

"Yeah, see ya Carter"

She gave him a quick smile then left

"What am I going to do?" he asked the empty room

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"Sir?" Carter asked

General Hammond looked up "Major Carter, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but tomorrow Colonel Maybourne, Senator Kinsey and the President will be here tomorrow to discuss this... incident"

"Sir?" Carter managed to get out "I was under an alien influence, I-"

"Senator Kinsey says that you may have easily rehearsed that, that you were truly were not under alien influence"

"Sir, I would never to anything to jepo-"

"I know Major" he cut in "But unfortunately," he said with a sigh "The President owes Kinsey a favor and I'm afraid this may be it"

Carter stood silent for a moment "Will they court-martial the Colonel?" she asked

"We don't even know if you will be in trouble," he said hastily

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed Major"

Carter saluted and quickly left the room

* * *

"Sam?" 

She looked up "Come in Daniel" she said wearily

He flipped on the lights and watched her blink "What did General Hammond want?" he asked

She sighed, "Kinsey, Maybourne and the President are coming here tomorrow to discuss 'the incident' "

"WHAT?" Daniel cried

"It appears Senator Kinsey thinks we rehearsed this whole event"

Daniel stared at her disbelievingly "I can't believe he'd think that" he said finally "He knows how much this-"

"Carter?" a voice asked from the doorway

"Sir?"

He walked in "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled "Thank you sir, but I think I'll stay here and work on my defense"

"Defense?" he asked

"The President, Senator Kinsey and Maybourne will arrive tomorrow to discuss what's happened" she said

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said," Daniel informed him

"We were drugged Carter" Jack protested

"Senator Kinsey believes otherwise"

Jack nodded thoughtfully "I'm going to go talk to Hammond, see you later"

"Yes sir" she called

He smiled at her and left

* * *

Jack walked out of General Hammond's office ten minutes later looking very thoughtful. He headed to the control room and ordered Walter to do something for him then headed for the commissary for a quick bite to eat.

* * *

That night... 

It was about 11:00 o'clock and Samantha Carter could not sleep. Pushing back her covers, she got and dressed quickly. Twenty minutes later, she ended up in her lab with some blue jello and a huge cup of coffee and began to run tests on the crystal like object SG-4 had found

* * *

11:09 

Jack O'Neill finally gave up the pretense of sleeping. Glancing over at his alarm clock, he saw that the commissary would still be opened for another half hour. Deciding to try a piece of pie, he got dressed and headed towards the commissary

"You are up late," the commissary lady said

Jack nodded "Can't sleep"

She grinned "Neither can Major Carter" she whispered "She was just in here, took jello and coffee. The staff makes that jello just for her"

Jack smiled. He knew half the base had major crushes on the pretty Major (if you'll pardon the pun)

* * *

"Carter?" 

Sam started "Sir? She asked peering into the darkness

He flipped the switch

"Oww" she protested "Bright"

"Could ruin your eyes" he commented

"I have my table light on"

He shrugged "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head "Too nervous sir" she admitted "What happens if I lose my job over this?"

"You won't Carter"

"How do you know that sir?" she asked a bit testy

"Trust me Carter"

She nodded "Thanks sir"

He smiled "Hungry?"

"Starved" she said

He passed her blue jello "Snagged another one in the commissary"

She grinned and dug into it while he swallowed his bit of pie.

"So, whatcha working' on?" Jack asked

Carter smiled "Well..." and that began a long techno-babble speech that Jack half understood and lasted an hour...

* * *

"And-" 

Jack raised his hand "Carter, I know this is awfully fascinating but we both have to report for duty in 6 or so hours"

Sam looked at her watch "I'm so sorry sir! The time just slipped away"

He smiled "It was fun" he said lightly

"Good night sir"

Jack started to leave then turned around. With three long strides, he was at her side; pressing his lips on her forehead "Night Sam" he whispered hurrying out of her lab

Carter stared after him for a few long moments. And then with a smile on her lips, she set around to 'shutting' down her lab.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I thought it was rather funny (personally) anyways, if you would PLEASE review, I'd REALLY appreciate it! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you: tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Hotchickdude, divcon, Rach5, SGAngel, foxyfeline, BookWork37, BethinSg, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, kasluvsg1, PantherGoddess, VampireHelsing, divcon and primax (I'm blushing! Thank you so much!) For reviewing! _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Jack raised his hand "Carter, I know this is awfully fascinating but we both have to report for duty in 6 or so hours"

Sam looked at her watch "I'm so sorry sir! The time just slipped away"

He smiled "It was fun" he said lightly

"Good night sir"

Jack started to leave then turned around. With three long strides, he was at her side; pressing his lips on her forehead "Night Sam" he whispered hurrying out of her lab

Carter stared after him for a few long moments. And then with a smile on her lips, she set around to 'shutting' down her lab.

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

_Cheyenne Mountain, Stargate Command, Major Samantha Carter's Quarters. 6:00 A.M._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_Slap_

Sam rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head

_5 minutes later_

**BEEP BEEP BE-**

Sam rolled over, turned it off, and got up slowly. After a mad dash to the bathroom in which she ridded her body of the blue jello she consumed the night before, she started to get dressed. She had her pants on and was starting to pull her shirt over her head when she was beamed away.

"Major Carter?" a surprised voice asked

Sam blushed furiously and put on her shirt as quickly as possible. "Thor, hey, I'm sorry about that" she said quickly "What do you need?"

Thor blinked "I merely wished to tell you that preparations are going well"

"Preparations?" she asked

"Did O'Neill not tell you?"

"About what?"

"Perhaps he wishes to tell you himself," he said heading over to his control panel

"No, wait, Thor-" she began, too late however. She found herself in her bedroom a moment later

"That was weird" she commented

* * *

"COLONEL!" 

Jack turned to see his 2IC running towards him "Carter?"

"What preparations?"

"Excuse me?"

"Thor said preparations were going well... What preparations?"

Jack made a face "Umm, surprise?" he tried

"Colonel..."

"You'll find out later," he said continuing his trek to the commissary

"Sir!" she protested running to catch up

He stopped "Carter..."

"Sir?"

"No"

She fluttered her eyelashes

"No" he said firmly

She sighed, "See you later sir"

"You betcha" he said hurrying off

* * *

"Major Carter to the Briefing room" 

Sam looked up startled. Turning off 'her' plasma ray, she glanced at her watch. It was only half past ten. Removing her goggles, she headed toward the Briefing room.

Carter stopped in the doorway "Sir, I thought you said-"

Senator Kinsey stood up "We'd thought we'd drop by earlier for a visit" he said in his sneering way

"Mr. President sir" Sam acknowledged "Colonel Maybourne"

"Hello Major" the two said simultaneously

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c hurried in "Sorry we're late" Jack apologized "We were under the impression this meeting didn't start until one" he said looking around "Apparently ALL of our watches stopped working simultaneously" he said sarcastically, tapping his watch

Kinsey glared while Maybourne smiled

"Now that we are all here" Kinsey began when the familiar white light appeared and Thor, Lya, Bray'tac, Jacob and High Chancellor Travell all appeared

"Greetings O'Neill" Thor's smooth voice said

"Thor?" General Hammond questioned, "What's going on?"

"O'Neill told me of Major Carter's predicament, I have come to tell you that if you remove Major Carter or O'Neill from the program, the Asgard must sever ties with you"

"As will I" Bray'tac began

Jacob's eyes glowed and Selmac took control "As will the Tok'ra"

"Now, wait a minute-" Kinsey began

"Please remain silent sir" Thor requested

"The Tollan believe that it is in our best interest if the current members of SG-1 remain the same" Travell said stepping forward

Sam was just staring at Jack

"You set this up!" Kinsey accused pointing to Jack

Jack gave him a innocent look "Me?" he exclaimed, "How could I do that? Check the logs, we haven't been to any of the planets in weeks"

"Mr. President-" Kinsey objected

Maybourne stood up slowly "Several times, SG-1 come under alien influences" he began "So why are we so worried about this one?"

"Major Carter is pregnant with her CO's baby!"

Thor stood up "Make your decision soon," he 'requested'

"Let's vote" Maybourne suggested

Jack stared at the man. He seemed positively... FRIENDLY!

"All in favor of Major Carter and Jack being left alone say aye"

"This is absurd!" the Senator protested

"Mr. President?" Maybourne asked

He looked undecided so Kinsey decided to try his luck "Mr. President-"

"Silence HUMAN!" Bray'tac ordered with a fierce look on his face

"I agree, all opposed say Aye," the President said suddenly

Kinsey's 'Aye' came loud and clear

"Whoever thinks we should give them the benefit of the doubt, please say Aye"

"AYE!"

"The ayes have it. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, you are to return to your duties as normal"

Carter leapt to her feet "Yes sir, Thank you sir!"

The President rose "You're welcome Major, now take good care of that baby"

"Yes sir"

The President and Maybourne left the room followed by a VERY angry Kinsey. Before leaving the room he turned around "This isn't over yet" he hissed

"Oh I think it is, isn't it General?" Jack asked looking over at Hammond

"I think so, be so good as to remove yourself from my facility" the General requested

Kinsey glared at them and stormed out of the room

Thor smiled "I will leave now O'Neill, congratulations Major Carter"

"Thank you Thor," she said gratefully "And all of you" she said looking at them

They smiled and Thor beamed them away leaving Jacob behind

"Bye Sammie" he said giving her a quick hug "I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Thanks Dad" she whispered

"See ya!" he said as the 'light' engulfed him

Everyone one slowly filed out of the room leaving Jack alone with Sam

"How'd you do it sir?" she asked softly

"Figured Thor owed us one," Jack said with a shrug

"Thank you"

Jack gave her a smile "You'd do the same for me"

Sam nodded "See you later sir"

"Hey Carter" Jack began

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning around

"Would you want to-" he paused

"Yes?" she asked trying not to sound eager

"Umm... have fun"

Sam's face dropped "You too sir" she barely whispered hurrying out of the room

"You idiot!" Jack muttered ramming his fist into the table._ Why can't I ask her out like a normal person?_

* * *

I hope you like this chapter... for some reason I found this chapter 'hard' to write... so... anyways... 

Ok, PLEASE review!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you:_**_ StargateFan: Thanks, and of course, VampireHelsing, primax: a little more then that, tigerule05, Legolas0: lol, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, Rach5, SGAngel,pirate98: liked that too, papergirl222, Amanders: more! Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, kippling croft, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17: Ahh, thanks, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Natters, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Hotchickdude, feb04,BethinSg: well, he's making up for that! PantherGoddess: oh yeah, claire svu fan: It get's explained! and BookWorm37: Yes! I agree! **For reviewing!** _

_deathstreet89: thanks for your review and as to your question about Attendin' your own wedding: Entropic-whatever happens after 48 hours... they were there only 24 hours (give or take a few) _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Hey Carter" Jack began

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning around

"Would you want to-" he paused

"Yes?" she asked trying not to sound eager

"Umm… have fun"

Sam's face dropped "You too sir" she barely whispered hurrying out of the room

"You idiot!" Jack muttered ramming his fist into the table._ Why can't I ask her out like a normal person?_

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"Jack, you got a sec?"

Jack barely slowed down "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd consider letting me go with SG-17 to P92-378 for a week:"

"Why?"

"Well, they are excavating an entire city. The markings on the walls are similar to Latin. What I've been able to translate it says that the once defeated the God's with Gold eyes"

"The Goa'uld" Jack stated pressing the elevator button

"Yes"

The door opened

"So?" he asked hopefully

"I'll think about" Jack said as the door closed

Daniel sighed, "Which means no"

* * *

"SEVEN MONTHS?"

"No, I'd say you'll be ok for another month or two" Janet said

"I can't go off-world for 4 months?"

"Yes Sam, would that be the end of the world?"

Carter shrugged

"Ok, I'm done"

"Thanks Janet"

"No problem"

* * *

"Are you sure Doctor?"

Janet sighed "Sir, we honestly have no idea what could happen, but I think it's better if Major Carter stops her trips through the 'gate until the birth of her child"

Carter looked like she wanted to protest

_Knock Knock_

"Enter"

Jack entered "General-" he stopped "Carter?" he asked

"Sir"

"Uhh, yeah, General, I was going to talk to you about-"

"In a minute Colonel, continue Doctor"

"I think another month should be safe sir"

"Alright Doctor, dismissed"

Janet left quickly

"Major Carter, until the birth of your child, I'm going to suspend gate travel for you"

She nodded "Yes sir!"

"Dismissed"

She flashed a quick smile at Jack and hurried out

"What's on your mind Jack?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind her

"Sir, I-" he paused "I'd like your permission to marry Major Carter"

General Hammond nodded "I thought it'd come to this" he said, "You'll have to contact her father and ask him"

Jack stared at him disbelievingly "You mean the President gave it the ok?"

"Yes Jack"

"No having to resign or anything?"

"Not right now at least"

"So, all I have to do is call up Jacob and ask?"

"Permission to visit Tok'ra home world, granted"

"By myself sir?"

"Knowing Jacob, I'd think it'd be wise if you took Teal'c with you"

Jack nodded seeing the wisdom in this plan "Thank you sir"

"Jack, take this as well" he said tossing him a letter

"Give it to Jacob?"

"As soon as he is done killing you"

Jack winced "These chats always serve to ease my mind and bring me great comfort sir"

"Dismissed"

* * *

"Why aren't we going?"

"Because I only need Teal'c"

"Jack..."

"Daniel, no, I just have to ask Jacob the question"

Daniel froze "THE question" he half stated, half asked

Jack grimaced as he caught his slip "I meant A question, not THE question, I-"

"Sir!"

Jack turned to see his beautiful Major barrel down the hallway

"Carter?"

"You're visiting the Tok'ra sir?"

"Yeah, want me to pass on a message?"

"Actually, I'm requesting permission to join you"

"But Martouf isn't-" Jack and Daniel both began automatically. They stopped and looked at each other

"Carter, I'm just going to be there for a bit, I-"

"May I come sir?"

He sighed. This was NOT how it was suppose to go "Gear up" he said reluctantly "you too Daniel"

They ran off

He groaned, "Sometimes T, you can never win"

Teal'c merely raised his right eyebrow and continued down the hall

* * *

"SG-1, you have a go!"

With that, they were up and trough the ramp in seconds. As it deactivated, General Hammond chuckled "I wish I was a fly on the wall when he asks" he said turning away from the 'window'

"What was that sir?" Walter asked him

"Nothing"

* * *

After the customary 'surprise' by the Tok'ra (Jack really hated having 25 zats pointed at him!) they were escorted below.

"Sam! Good to see you kid!"

"I'm just glad you were here" she said giving him a hug

"Why are here?" he asked

"Actually, Colonel O'Neill wanted to ask you something" she said innocently

Jacob eyed her

"I asked if I could come along" she said unaware of his scrutiny "I thought you might-"

"Major Carter" a voice called

Sam turned around "Freya!" she said pleasantly

"Colonel O'Neill thought you might wish to the crystalline structure we found on the planet you call 945-791"

"Really?" she asked curiously "Wow, ok, umm, talk to you later Dad" she said hurrying out of the room

As she exited, Jack entered from the other doorway

"Very good Jack" Jacob said watching his daughter hurry away

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you had to get rid of my daughter somehow" he said turning around

"I-"

Poor Jack was doomed the moment the ground started shaking

"What is that?" he asked

A Tok'ra rushed in "A mother ship has appeared in the upper atmosphere, along with dozens of cargo ships! Garwin has ordered an emergency evacuation"

Jacob hurried out, followed by a reluctant Jack. They meet Carter in the hall.

"Sir-" she began

"Carter, take Teal'c and go home! Daniel and I are going to help them move"

"Sir?"

"GO!"

She stared at him "Sir, I'm fine, let me help"

Jack looked at her, worry etched across his face "Go" he whispered "I couldn't bear it if something happened you or our child"

She shook her head "As I was going to tell you sir, the gate is blocked by the Goa'uld, the only way out iS by the Tok'ra's ships. They are transporting things up now"

"Then go on the damn ship!" he snapped, "Just get out of here!"

"Why?" she asked softly

"Because I love you, now GO!"

She stared at him for a brief moment then nodded

"See you soon" he whispered

She smiled at him then ran down the halls

"Impressive"

Jack started "I thought you-"

"I'll think about the marriage thing," he said pushing past him with a chest

Jack stared after him and then, with a slight smile on his lips, he went to help them move supplies...

* * *

PLEASE review!

I hope you like this chapter! do do do da... le de de... yeah.. anyways... hope this wasn't a let down...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you:_**_ StargateFan, VampireHelsing, primax: don't worry, tigerule05, Legolas0, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, SGAngel, pirate98, papergirl222, Amanders, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Hotchickdude, BethinSg: Thanks! deathstreet89, Virguncula Estrela:_ thanks! _Jennyvre Moss,_ _PantherGoddess:_ oh yeah, _BookWorm37:_ Did you read my mind?_ PhantomPhluter:_ Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like the rest of it! **_For reviewing!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Then go on the damn ship!" he snapped, "Just get out of here!"

"Why?" she asked softly

"Because I love you, now GO!"

She stared at him for a brief moment then nodded

"See you soon" he whispered

She smiled at him then ran down the halls

"Impressive"

Jack started "I thought you-"

"I'll think about the marriage thing," he said pushing past him with a chest

Jack stared after him, and then with a slight smile on his lips, he went to help them move supplies...

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"Samantha, this way"

Sam followed her Tok'ra guide to the ring platform. He rang her up with dozens of chest. Once on the ship she and Anise began moving the heavy chests

* * *

"This is the last of them, come on, let's go!" Jacob called

Jack hurried after Jacob followed by Daniel

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack always thought being thrilled to hear your name was just from romance novels but hearing Sam call his name made his heart pound wildly.

She had no idea what she did to him as she drew closer. Throwing her arms around his neck, she whispered "I'm so glad to see you"

Jacob cleared his throat loudly "We have to leave" he said pointedly "We'll drop you off at Lahara. It's only a few days away"

"DAYS?"

"Either that or you can go with us to our home world. That's about… a week if we use the hyper drive the whole way"

"Lahara" Sam and Jack said simultaneously

Jacob nodded and headed off to find the High Council

"Colonel O'Neill, your friends are looking for you" a silky voice began

"Where are they?" he asked turning to face the pretty Tok'ra woman

Freya smiled "I will show you" and as she saw Major Carter about to follow them she added "And I believe your father wished to see you" she said turning to Sam

Sam knew it was a lame excuse to get rid of her but she quickly slipped out of the room

'This way Colonel"

"Call me Jack," he said half reluctantly

"Jack" she said, saying his name like it was a choice morsel

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes

* * *

"Did you need me Dad?"

"No"

She nodded "Thought so"

Jacob looked up "Anise?" he asked amused

"Freya actually. Apparently Anise likes Daniel"

Jacob nodded

"I thought the Tok'ra liked a person as one," she half asked, half commented

"They do"

* * *

"Teal'c"

"Yes Daniel Jackson?"

"Isn't Lahara the planet we just visited last week?"

"Indeed"

"Wasn't it like overrun with Jaffa?"

"Indeed"

"So..."

"I believe we will have to stay on board this vessel until we reach the Tok'ra's home world"

"Great" he muttered

"You do not like the Tok'ra?"

"I like them well enough, I'm just not comfortable spending that much time with them"

"Especially if Maksha happens to be on board"

"Please don't say that name," he begged

Teal'c smiled. A year ago, one of the young Tok'ra women had taken a fancy to him. Fancy was the wrong word; she had a GIGANTIC crush on him. She used every excuse possible to visit. The fact that Daniel hadn't seen her at all so far was near miraculous.

"Daniel!"

"Hey Jack"

"You needed me?" he asked not noticing Anise slipping away

"Uhh no, I didn't, did you Teal'c?" he asked turning to the big, black guy

"I did not require your assistance"

Jack looked perplexed

"Who said we needed you?"

"Freya"

Daniel tried to stifle a chuckle. Jack looked at him suspiciously "What?"

"I think Fre-" Daniel burst into laughter so Teal'c kindly continued

"I believe Anise has a, as you say it, an 'crush' on you O'Neill"

"Yeah, I know" he said glumly

Daniel looked him surprised "Oh right" he said a moment later "She made a move when you were a zay'tarc"

"I wasn't one!"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Whatever"

"How does Major Carter feel about this?"

Jack shot up "I forgot about Sam! I'll be back"

As soon as he was out of sight, Daniel and Teal'c (yes Teal'c) broke out laughing

* * *

"Samantha Carter will you marry me?"

He sighed, "Sam, will you marry me?"

"Carter, I love you, will you marry?"

"Marry me"

He kicked the chest at the end of his 'bed'. "I'll never get this right"

"Get what right sir?" a teasing voice asked from the door

Jack's head shot up "Uhh, nothing"

She grinned, "It's 'dinner' time"

He grinned back "Good, I'm starved"

"Do you know the Tok'ra only eat two meals a day?"

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently symbiotes help with hunger, I mean they-" she stopped and laughed, "Ok, I'm not sure WHAT I mean"

Jack casually placed his arm around her shoulder. At that moment, Freya walked into the hall, wearing a dress that was so short that if she bent the least bit, you saw more then you wanted too. She nodded stiffly "Major Carter, Colonel Jack"

Sam raised her eyebrow at the 'Jack' and Jack wondered at the Colonel. Maybe she was pissed off. That was probably good...

"Jack..." a voice began from behind him. Jack automatically removed his arm "Jacob" he acknowledged

Jacob nodded "Let's eat"

* * *

"They had purple soup!"

Sam giggled, "It was good sir"

He frowned at her "You're weird"

"You are"

"No, you are!"

"You both are" Daniel commented from the doorway

"Why is that?" Sam asked lazily from her bed. Jack was sitting on a convenient crystal

"Just kiss her Jack"

"WHAT?" two VERY outraged people cried

"I just said-"

"We know what you said," Jack said getting up

"TEAL'C!" Daniel cried hardly budging from the doorway. No one arrived. He looked a little alarmed "Teal'c?" he called again. Nothing... Daniel gave them a nervous smile and darted away

"And to think I let him go with SG-13 for a whole week!" Jack said with mock annoyance

She said nothing, only giving him a little smile

_Why DON'T I just kiss her... hmm..._

"I think I'll turn in for a while. I feel surprisingly tired"

"You're pregnant Carter!"

"I know sir," she said wryly, patting her tummy.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss "Night" he whispered

She watched him hurry out

_Stay Jack! We didn't do it right! _

_

* * *

_

General Hammond stared at the Stargate worried. SG-1 hadn't reported at the scheduled time so a MALP was sent. It was promptly upon its exit but not before a picture of several Jaffa returned. His team appeared to be in enemy hands. He hoped Jacob wouldn't kill him. On that cheerful note, he quickly reflected that Jacob was possibly dead then headed into his office to call the President.

* * *

Jack was lying on his bed, content to dream about Sam. He was however, jolted out off his reverie. Literally. His backpack went crashing onto the floor followed by his P-90. Screams filled halls.

"We're under attack!" someone yelled

Jack's first thought was of "SAM!"

* * *

Ok... I wanted this to be more shippy but... I'll blame it on my sister's dog... He's giving me such sad glances, I can't write shippy scenes! Ok… Umm… anyways… I hoped you liked it and of course..  
PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you:_**_ StargateFan, VampireHelsing (lol, he's visiting her 'aunt' today so.) tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, Rach5, Revvie-S, powerflowergirl, SGAngel, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, primax, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Hotchickdude, deathstreet89, Jennyvre Moss, claire svu fan,_ _PantherGoddess, divcon and melpomene-muse of tragedy_ (thanks! well, more!) **_for reviewing!_**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Jack was lying on his bed, content to dream about Sam. He was however, jolted out off his reverie. Literally. His backpack went crashing onto the floor followed by his P-90. Screams filled halls.

"We're under attack!" someone yelled

Jack's first thought was of "SAM!"

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"Jack!" was the word instinctively on Sam's lips as she was jolted awake. She looked around. Various things were on the floor. She grabbed her backpack and hit the button to open the door. It didn't open.

* * *

Jack pushed his way past the crowds of people. As he neared Sam's quarters, Teal'c and Daniel joined him. They all silently acknowledged each other and hurried onwards

* * *

Carter tore open the crystal panel on her side. Several of the crystals were shattered. "Damn it!"

* * *

Jack reached her door first "Carter?" he asked trying the door. It wouldn't open. He felt a cold wave of dread wash over him. He hit the button again. "TEAL'C, IT ISN'T OPENING!"

* * *

"Sir?" Carter yelled 

_On the other side of the door, _Jack was trying to hear "Carter, are you ok?"

"I'm fine sir!" she yelled back "But the door won't open"

"Teal'c, go get your staff weapon" Jack ordered

"O'Neill, my weapon will not be able to penetrate these walls"

Jack stared at the man, terror in his eyes

* * *

"My lord! We have a confirmed hit!" 

The figure spun around "Finally we have found those cursed Tok'ra!" it muttered

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill! We must leave quickly!" Freya called hurrying towards them "The other Tok'ra ship will transport us aboard their ship" 

"Carter is trapped in there!"

Freya looked at him "We will not be able to open it in time! You must leave her!"

"No!" he shouted

Freya stepped back

"Daniel, go with her, you too Teal'c, I'll stay and try to get it open

"No, we'll stay with you" Daniel said after a quick glance at Teal'c

"Daniel, Go! that's an order"

"No"

"Daniel-"

"Jack, she's my friend too!"

"You must come now!" Freya insisted

"Go Freya, save yourself"

She gave him a desperate look then fled as the ship started shaking again

* * *

"People are being transported out of the ship my lord"

"Can we intercept any of the transmissions?"

"Not without putting ourselves at great risk" the man reported

"Scan the ship," the person ordered

* * *

"The ship is empty, we must leave!" Freya urged. She had joined them only the moment before 

Jack ignored her "Sam, come on, Macgyver your way out!"

"Anise, you go. We'll try to escape after we free Sam"

Freya sighed impatiently and headed off to the ring room. A moment later, the sound of the rings being activated was heard.

"Uhh, Teal'c, you guard the ring room, you too Daniel. I'll help Sam escape"

They nodded and headed off

* * *

The ship shook again, knocking Sam to the ground. She screamed as she landed at an awkward angle

* * *

"Sam!"

"I'm ok sir!" she yelled back standing up slowly, swallowing back the sudden wave of nausea

"What happened?"

"I think I broke my arm"

"Jesus Carter" Jack muttered

"Sir, just go!"

"No, Carter, I'm not leaving you!"

* * *

"Send in a squadron" the figure ordered 

The first prime nodded and left

* * *

"O'Neill!" Teal'c warned as the rings were activated

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" he muttered as the familiar ball rolled down the hall and promptly knocked them all out

* * *

The figure spun around as the sounds of the rings was heard. A moment later, several Jaffa appeared, holding three of SG-1 

"Where is Major Carter?" it demanded

"Several Jaffa are retrieving her now"

* * *

The door opened finally opened and two Jaffa entered cautiously. They were promptly zatted. Sam stepped out of the shadows and headed over to the ring room. She was almost there when she was knocked out.

* * *

"The human woman has been captured"

"Place her with the others, bring them all to me when they wake"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

Jack opened his eyes carefully, trying not to groan as he sat up. He blinked. They were in the familiar Goa'uld cell they had been in many a time. Only this time they didn't knows who's it was. He looked around and spotted Daniel and Teal'c in the far corner, Carter was near the door.

"Sam, Sam, wake up!"

A figure stirred behind him "Jack?" a groggy voice asked

"Daniel, come help me with Sam" he ordered

"Comin' Jack" Daniel began standing up then promptly falling back down "My head" he moaned

Teal'c sat up slowly "Close your eyes and place your head in your palms. It will help you Daniel Jackson"

Sam blinked

"Come on Sam! Wake up, that's it!" he said pushing her hair away from her face and lifting her head off the ground.

"Jack?" she whispered

"I'm here"

"I was trapped..." she began

"Yeah, I know"

"So thirsty" she rasped

"Daniel, do you still have your canteen?" Jack asked

Daniel tossed it over and Jack helped her sip it

"How did I-" Carter began when the door opened and a dozen Jaffa walked in

"Your God wishes to speak with you"

"Of course he does" he muttered helping Sam to her feet "Lead the way"

* * *

"Go!" Anise called as the rings left her in the ring room of their cargo ship. 

"Where's Sam?" Jacob demanded grabbing the Tok'ra woman's arm.

"She was trapped on the ship. Dr. Jackson, the Jaffa and Colonel O'Neill stayed to attempt to free her," Anise explained

Jacob stared out the hyperspace window horrified "The Goa'uld have her" he whispered

* * *

"My lord, the prisoners are here"

The figure turned around "Dr. Jackson. Major Carter. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. I am delighted to see you"

Daniel stared at the figure "Sarah" he breathed

* * *

Hoped ya liked it... Someone made mentioned that the 'romance' between Sam and Jack is similar to another one of my stories... I will be finishing 'Being Kids' then continue this... Hopefully, this only takes a couple of days! Thanks for reading and… 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you:_**_ StargateFan, Vampirehelsing, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, SGAngel, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, primax (hey, thanks) Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, febo4, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude, deathstreet89, claire svu fan,_ _PantherGoddess, divcon, Revvie-S, and Natters **for reviewing!** _

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Go!" Anise called as the rings left her in the ring room of their cargo ship.

"Where's Sam?" Jacob demanded grabbing the Tok'ra woman's arm.

"She was trapped on the ship. Dr. Jackson, the Jaffa and Colonel O'Neill stayed to attempt to free her" Anise explained

Jacob stared out the hyperspace window horrified "The Goa'uld have her" he whispered

* * *

"My lord, the prisoners are here" 

The figure turned around "Dr. Jackson, Major Carter. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. I am delighted to see you"

Daniel stared at the figure "Sarah" he breathed

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes glowed "I am not Sarah!" it hissed, "I am Osiris"

Daniel could barely refrain from making some smart alecky comment that would get them into trouble. Jack saved him the trouble "Well, while the accommodations are wonderful as usual, I think this time we'll have to pass..." he was silenced by a blow to his knees by Osiris's first prime.

"Foolish humans" Osiris taunted. No one responded "What were you doing with the Tok'ra?" she asked

No one answered. Osiris gestured to her first prime and he stepped forward holding a pain stick "Tell me what I want to know or I'll hurt Samantha Carter"

Jack and Daniel tensed. Teal'c darted a quick glance over at Jack and Carter.

"What were you doing at the Tok'ra base?" she asked again. Once again silence. The 'prime dug the pain stick in.

Sam screamed

"Tell me where the Tok'ra are going"

"I don't know," she rasped

Osiris nodded and he thrust the pain stick in again

"STOP! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Jack cried

Osiris raised her hand and the Jaffa zatted her.

"Your turn... Jack O'Neill" she said rising "Where are the Tok'ra going?"

"I don't know..." he fell to the ground

"The Jaffa will not talk" Osiris said "Shoot him"

Teal'c gave Daniel a quick glance of encouragement as he fell over, 'zatted' like his friends.

"Daniel Jackson... perhaps YOU can answer my questions?"

He looked into her eyes "No, and if even I could, I wouldn't"

Her eyes glowed "Such insolence" she muttered slowly raising her hand

Daniel grimaced at the golden ribbon settled on his forehead

* * *

Teal'c sat up. They were once again in their cell 

"Hey T"

"O'Neill" Teal'c acknowledged looking around "Where is Major Carter?"

Jack looked haunted "I don't know"

* * *

"We must attempt an rescue!" Selmac argued "The Tau'ri have done so for us, we must repay them" 

"It is unthinkable" Garwin insisted, "We owe the Tau'ri much but the plan you have suggested is unthinkable"

"Garwin..."

"I am sorry Selmac. The High Council will not agree to any rescue attempts. Please do not bother us with such anymore" and with that, the High Council filed out of the room.

* * *

Sam woke up to find herself in a light blue satin dress and in a room that looked much like Osiris's room herself. 

"Finally you awaken" the familiar voice began "I was afraid my first prime had perhaps injured you more then was previously thought"

"Why am I here?" she asked "Where's my team?"

"Your team... I was under the impression you all belonged to Colonel O'Neill"

"He's the team leader, where are they?"

"I have had them returned to their cell. I was about to put you to death when my one of my slaves noticed something"

"What?" she asked

"You are with child"

* * *

"Where's Sam?" 

Jack kicked the wall "I don't know Daniel"

"Can we bust out of here some..." Daniel began touching the door that lead out. He quickly backed away "High tech" he muttered

"Ya think?" Jack muttered "Osiris has obviously wised up about us, damn that Goa'uld"

"Jack..."

"Daniel, I know she's your ex-fiancée but... I don't care right now!"

"I know"

Jack played with his shoe lace "Think she's ok?"

* * *

Carter started "What?" she asked 

"You. Are. With. Child" the Goa'uld said calmly "I had not hoped for such luck"

"LUCK? What the hell are you talking about"

Osirius sighed "You fool" she said with a slight sigh "My personal slave noticed you tried to protect you abdomen as you fell"

Carter sighed. She had a slight concussion and a broken arm, deciphering Goa'uld meanings was beyond her "You know what?" she said "I'm tired. I'm thirsty. I'm in pain. I know you don't give a damn but right now, I have no idea what the heck you are talking about"

Osiris eyed her "Perhaps I may be able to fix your arm..."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Carter automatically wanted to say 'Thank you' after the Goa'uld was done repairing her arm but refrained

"Now... who is the father of this child?" she demanded, "Is it Colonel O'Neill?"

Carter opened her eyes wide "You've been to Earth, well the host has... on Earth, people in Air Force are forbidden… to have... children"

Osiris nodded "I have heard of this idiotic rule. Fortunately for me, you did not listen. This IS Colonel O'Neill's child, is it not?"

Carter glanced away

"Ahh, good. It will make a wonderful host I am sure. The child of a man who carries the Ancient gene and of Earth's brightest scientist can not fail to create a child that will be worthy to become my host"

Carter sprang at her

* * *

The door to their cell opened and a plainly dressed man walked in 

"Are you SG-1?" he whispered

"Yes we are... and you are?" Jack asked

"I am Igor of the Tok'ra. Are my people safe?" he asked anxiously

"Indeed. The Tok'ra are on their way to their new home world" Teal'c replied

The man looked deeply relived "I thank you. My mind has been much troubled"

"Care to help us out?" Jack asked

"I will be able to help you three escape, the female, I will not be able to help"

"And why is that?" Jack demanded

"Osiris is keep her for herself. She plans to use the child as a host"

* * *

Ok... I know this isn't as good a chapter as usual but... bear with me! Please! 

And… hate to bother ya but PLEASE review... more reviews, sooner I update (ok, lame excuse but I beg you!)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you:_**_ StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, SGAngel, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, primax (hey, it's what I do best!) Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37 (lol), Hotchickdude, A Traveler, deathstreet89, __PantherGoddess, divcon, Sara Loughlin (thank you. I fixed it), kasluvsg1, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Amanders and Natters (thanks for reviewing!) **for reviewing!** (If I missed you... sorry!)_

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Jack played with his shoe lace "Think she's ok?"

* * *

Carter started "What?" she asked 

"You. Are. With. Child"

* * *

"Ahh, good. It will make a wonderful host I am sure. The child of a man who carries the Ancient gene and of Earth's brightest scientist can not fail to create a child that will be worthy to become my host" 

Carter sprang at her

* * *

"Care to help us out?" Jack asked 

"I will be able to help you three escape, the female, I will not be able to help"

"And why is that?" Jack demanded

"Osiris is keep her for herself. She plans to use the child as a host"

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

Osiris was surprised by the sudden attack. Carter managed to tackle Osiris to the ground and grab a knife out of a sheath on Osiris's leg.

Her first prime ran in the room as the noise of the tussle was heard. Carter placed the knife at his 'God's' throat

"Throw me your zat'niki'tel and I will spare your God's life" she said in a low, firm voice

The man looked at his 'God' with a question in his eyes

"Do not listen to the…" she stopped short as Sam pulled the knife a little tighter against her throat. Fear leapt into her eyes

"I'll release you once I am given a zat'niki'tel" Carter repeated

Osiris nodded and the man threw her his zat

"Pick it up" she ordered Osiris

The woman bent down and picked it up, the knife on the back of her throat

"Give it to me" Sam said holding out a hand. Osiris hesitated until Sam gently pressed the knife against the back of neck, not quite drawing blood. She was quickly given the gun

Sam opened it "Go" she ordered, releasing the woman,

Osiris turned to her "JAFFA…" she began when Sam zatted her and the first prime.

"That felt good" she commented

* * *

"You can't rescue Sam?" 

"I dare not" the man said gravely "I have discovered much information that the Tok'ra wish to know"

Jack muttered something under his breath about the damn Tok'ra then spoke up "Where is she being held?"

The man tossed them their backpacks, which were outside the door "You are fortunate I am still onboard. I was to depart days ago"

"Ok, thanks" Jack said sarcastically "Now, where is she?"

Igor shook his head "We have not time! Osiris will treat the woman well until the babe is born and possibly until the child is can walk, talk, and various other things. That gives us at least twelve months…"

Jack glared at him as he began arming himself "I'm not leaving her behind. You go ahead and I'll…"

"JAFFA! CRE' SHEK' NO!" a voice called. They all looked up startled. A young man stood arrayed in the traditional Jaffa attire "Jaffa!" he called again.

"I hate it when they do that" Jack muttered as Teal'c zatted him "Let's go" he called. Daniel and Teal'c nodded and followed his out of the room, trailed by the Tok'ra.

* * *

Sam screamed as the ship suddenly entered hyper speed and she was sent sprawling to the ground. She checked her arm. It was already turning blue. She cursed under her breath and continued down the hall.

* * *

"HALT or you shall all be killed!" a voice ordered

Jack looked ahead and opened his zat "I don't think so…" he began when he heard footsteps behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw dozens of Jaffa holding zats and staff weapons on him

"Place your weapons on the floor and we will spare your life" the Jaffa ordered again

Jack reluctantly gave the signal to lower their weapons.

"Kill them" he muttered turning away

"Wait!" a voice called

Everyone turned Osiris standing in the hall "Where is the woman?" she hissed. No one answered. "Jaffa, find the woman" she ordered. They obediently left, only leaving two guards on the four men.

"So you're Tok'ra" she said turning to Igor "I must say, I'm disappointed"

"Not for long I hope" a strange voice said as Osiris and the two Jaffa fell to the ground

"Carter!"

"Sir" she said "Glad I could make it"

"Nice dress" he commented

She blushed and looked down. It WAS a little low.

"I stopped by the engine room on the way here, and I overheard them say that we would be dropping out of hyper space…" the ship shifted abruptly "soon" she finished watching Daniel and Jack get back to their feet.

"So… we grab a glider and go?" Jack asked

"Yes sir"

Jack seemed uncertain for a second then apparently decided… something. He stepped forward and pulled Sam to him. Moistening his lips, he began to kiss her…

"Ahem" 

"Daniel, I'm going to kill you!" Jack began turning away from Sam and lunging for the archeologist

"Please, we must leave NOW!" Igor urged them.

Jack paused "Ok, but later, I get to kill him… at least zat him"

"Agreed, now may we move on?" he asked impatiently

"Jack!" Daniel protested ducking behind Teal'c

Jack merely gave a sinister chuckle and followed Igor to the glider bay

* * *

"I'll take Daniel with me. Carter, you go with Teal'c and Igor, you go by yourself" 

"Jack, couldn't we try to get Osiris?" Daniel asked

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She's a Goa'uld!"

"The Tok'ra can remove hosts and..."

"Daniel, no"

"O'Neill, I believe we should attempt to rescue Sarah Gardiner"

"And why is that?"

"Look behind you human" a voice said

"Damn it" he whispered as Osiris came in to view

* * *

General Hammond sighed. Yet another MALP had been destroyed on its journey through the Stargate. 

"Sir?" Walter asked softly

"Shut it down Walter, I'm declaring them M.I.A"

* * *

"Why do you guys always do that?" he demanded 

She walked forward "Drop the weapon... O'Neill"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel raise his zat'niki'tel

"Why?"

"Drop it!" she ordered

"On the contrary... I think it is you who is going to... drop" Jack said

She looked puzzled then as the energy from the zat gun knocked unconcious, her eyes glowed with defiance.

"Ay yi yi" he muttered "Teal'c, you go with her, Carter with Igor, let's go now!"

* * *

I hope you liked it... 

Alright, Carter MAY not have been able to wrestle Osiris to the ground but... yeah...

Ok.. PLEASE review... everyone of ya!


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you all for reviewing! And I have two new people! Yay! I love you all! I'm really busy, so I'll put your names on my next chapter!_

_Ok, quick notes... BookWorm37: Whew, thanks, PantherGoddess: Nope, CrystalClear444: good! Shilara: So do I! and lol, divcon: thanks, janissima: yeah, glad you still like it though, and primax: I will so miss you! You are hilarious..._

_Ok, once again THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! If you had a question and I missed it, sorry!_

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1

"Sir?" Walter asked softly.

"Shut it down Walter, I'm declaring them M.I.A."

* * *

"Why do you guys always do that?" He demanded. 

She walked forward "Drop the weapon... O'Neill."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel raise his zat'ni'katel.

"Why?"

"Drop it!" She ordered.

"On the contrary... I think it is you who is going to... drop" Jack said.

She looked puzzled then as the energy from the zat gun knocked unconscious, her eyes glowed with defiance.

"Ay yi yi" he muttered "Teal'c, you go with her, Carter with Igor, let's go now!"

And now the continuation...

* * *

"NOW!" Jack directed. 

The glider bay doors opened and the three gliders shot out.

"They are firing at us O'Neill!"

"I CAN TELL!" He yelled back.

Igor expertly flipped the glider on it's side "Colonel O'Neill, perhaps we should head for Nic'ra. It is a two hour journey."

"Lead the way!" Jack ordered through the radio.

Igor nodded and took point.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the Tok'ra" Walter called. 

"Play it!"

"This is Jacob, do you hear me?" the scratchy voice said.

"This is General Hammond, go ahead"

"George, hate to tell you this but your people are captured by a Goa'uld."

"Which one?"

"That is unknown."

"I thought this was safe Jacob"

"I'm sorry George, I would have NEVER endangered MY daughter."

"Understood."

"If we receive any news, I'll let you know."

Thank you Jacob. Take care."

The gate deactivated.

General Hammond sighed and turned away.

* * *

"O'Neill, she has awoken." 

"Ay yi yi" Jack muttered, "Teal'c, can you tie her up or something?"

Teal'c looked around his glider "I have nothing O'Neill."

"We could always zat her..."

"Sir, she's been 'zatted' three times in one day, the human body isn't meant to take that" Carter began.

"Major Carter is correct" Teal'c said, "do not worry O'Neill, she will remain calm."

"And why is that?" Jack asked curiously.

"I threatened to leave her in the emptiness of space if she did not cooperate."

"And she listened..." Jack said sceptically.

Teal'c eyed the angry woman in front of him, "Indeed" he said wryly "I have disabled her controls and she is unable to reach me. I believe she will cooperate."

"Teal'c, she's a GOA'ULD."

"I am aware O'Neill."

"Right" he muttered. He looked over his shoulder at Daniel "And this is to get back at you..." he muttered flipping the glider upside down.

"Jack!" Daniel protested.

Jack grinned and flipped it over completely and then with the right side up again. He could hear Daniel breathing heavily.

"I'm going to throw up" he whispered.

Jack's look of glee changed to alarm, "Daniel, no, don't, Daniel, I'm warning you..."

Sam and Teal'c on the other radios listened with bemused expressions as Jack ratted Daniel for 'donating' his supper to him.

* * *

General Hammond sighed. Colonel O'Neill had not turned in his most recent mission report. He knew anyone he sent would be unable to find it as Jack had an uncanny way of disguising mission reports with smiley faces, yo-yo drawings and stick men getting blasted. He slowly headed towards the mans office.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"How should I know?" Daniel mumbled "You're the one flying."

"I was talking to Carter."

His radio came to life "Just a few more minutes sir" her voice said "Igor told me we should see it any minute."

"That big red ball over there?"

"Yes sir."

"Got it."

* * *

After thirty minutes of searching, he had finally located it. As he was about to leave, the phone rang. General Hammond slowly picked it up "Hello?" 

"Jack..." a familiar voice greeted "You don't sound like yourself."

"COLONEL MAYBOURNE?"

"General Hammond," the voice finally placed, "where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"He is currently off-world."

"I should have known. This is fairly urgent, when will he be back?"

"As he is currently in enemy hands, I have no idea."

Maybourne cleared his throat "Sorry to hear that."

"Can I help you?"

"No! That's ok, have Jack call my old house when he gets home" with that he hung up.

General Hammond sighed and put down the phone.

* * *

"Teal'c. Let me go and I will have Anubis spare your world." 

"Your words mean nothing" he said.

"You will doom the Tau'ri race?"

"Anubis will fail. Already the Tau'ri have defended themselves successfully against many attacks."

"Their luck will not last forever."

"They have many powerful allies."

"Do you really think the Asgard and the Nox will save them?"

"Indeed."

"Foolish Jaffa!"

"Be silent!"

"JAFFA KREE."

Teal'c laughed.

* * *

The gliders began their descent, everyone reaching the ground safely. 

"Now what?" Carter asked opening her glider and stepping out.

"We dial home."

"That's it?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged "Yeah."

"It seems too easy" Carter commented.

"What about Sarah?" Daniel asked.

Jack paused.

"We can not risk bringing her through the Stargate, O'Neill" Teal'c insisted.

"Why's that?"

"She may be 'booby trapped' as you say."

"The Tok'ra will send me intelligence of where they have gone" Igor said "I will stay with you until then. Then we may take Osiris to the Tok'ra home world and have her removed from the hosts body."

Osiris's eyes glowed "You wouldn't hurt me."

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" 

General Hammond looked up. Hurrying into the gate room, he caught Walter's excited glance "It's SG-1 IDC code sir"

"Open the iris! Security teams, stand by!" he ordered.

The iris opened and Major Carter walked through. "General Hammond!" She called.

"Major Carter, we were under the impression that you were captured by the Goa'uld." he began

"Yes sir, that's why only I am here. We escaped with Osiris. We were going to bring her back but Teal'c strongly opposes it. We request permission to stay on the planet."

"What planet is this?"

"It's called Nic'ra. I believe we are on 912-753."

"I see, Major, these men are going to escort you to the infirmary. You resist and you will be shot"

Sam grimaced. She had hoped she wouldn't have to go through this "Yes sir."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, she's not a Goa'uld" Janet confirmed.

"Sir, we have a Tok'ra operative with us. He's going to take Osiris to the Tok'ra's home world once they've reached it."

"Alright, we'll send food and supplies."

"Permission to return."

"Denied."

She looked up astonished "Sir! I..."

"Major Carter, you are pregnant! You can't go traipsing around the galaxy!"

"Sam, I agree" Janet put in.

She sighed but nodded.

"I'll send the supplies right away."

Carter looked up and noticed the attention of all males was on her.

"Do I have snot on my nose or something?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

Janet eyed her "Did ya look in a mirror recently? Blue's your color."

Carter looked down "I'm not wearing..." her head shop up "Janet, get me some clothes please" she begged.

She nodded "Ok, you sit there..." she began when Carter fell to the floor.

"Oh my god" Janet whispered, "I need a medical team!" she called.

"Sam! Sam, Sam wake up! Listen to me, Sam..."

* * *

I really hope you liked it... do da di do do... 

**Sara Loughlin** beta'ed' my chapter so a round of applause for her...

Ok, hoped you liked it (again) and PLEASE review!

And again (repetitive kind of person) thanks for reviewing for the last chap!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude (_yum),_ deathstreet89, PantherGoddess, divcon _(blushes, thanks),_ **Sara Loughlin (for editing this!)** Horsefly, jodyman3, whatever90, PhantomPhluter _(thanks! I love reviews!)_ Kiddygirl,Tricksters Queen of War, skimal3ry and sg1 huge fan for reviewing! (If I missed you... I'm sorry and thank you!)

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG-1**

Carter looked up and noticed the attention of all males was on her.

"Do I have snot on my nose or something?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

Janet eyed her, "Did ya look in a mirror recently? Blue's your color."

Carter looked down, "I'm not wearing..." her head shot up "Janet, get me some clothes please" she begged.

She nodded, "Ok, you sit there..." she began when Carter fell to the floor.

"Oh my god" Janet whispered; "I need a medical team!" she called.

"Sam! Sam, Sam wake up! Listen to me, Sam..."

**And now the continuation...**

* * *

General Hammond hurried back in "What happened?" 

"I don't know sir! Ok, one, two, three, lift her onto the bed" Janet ordered.

* * *

"She should have been right back," Jack muttered. 

"They probably wanted to make sure she wasn't Goa'uld'ified"

Jack rolled his eyes, "That isn't a word."

"I know..."

Jack tapped his watch and went back to watching the 'gate.

* * *

_So bright... what the heck was happening? God she had a headache!_

"Sam?"

Carter forced her eyes opened "Janet?" she mumbled.

"I'm here."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you that" Janet said handing her a glass of water.

Sam sipped it, "I think I just fainted."

"Well, I can't blame you. You said that you were tortured?"

"Briefly."

"I'm going to have to do an ultrasound Sam" Janet said starting to leave.

"Why?" she asked.

"A Goa'uld pain stick?"

She nodded.

"This could... affect your child" Janet said slowly, allowing the information to sink in.

Carter's eyes grew round with panic.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill?" 

Jack hurried over to the M.A.L.P "I guess we are staying?"

"You got it. Sarah may have very valuable information for us" he stopped, "Umm sir, is Carter ok?"

"She had a brief fainting spell Colonel but the Doctor says she's going to be fine."

Through the M.A.L.P camera, he saw Jack swallow hard.

"She'll be fine Jack," he repeated.

"Did she tell the Doc about the pain stick?"

"I believe so."

"What about... the kid?" he asked slowly.

General Hammond looked down "That's unknown Colonel."

"Yes sir. Will she be joining us?"

"No. Doctor Fraiser believes it best for her to remain here on Earth unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood sir. Thanks for the supplies and... Tell Major Carter 'Hi' for me sir?"

"Will do, check in tonight at 2000."

"Yes sir. O'Neill out."

The gate deactivated…

**On Nic'ra**

"She's going to be fine Jack" Daniel insisted watching the various emotions crossing his face.

"What about the kid Daniel?" he asked quietly "I don't think I can lose another kid. And Sam will never forgive herself for putting herself in harms way."

Daniel silently acknowledged the truth in that. It may have not been any of their faults, but Sam and Jack would blame themselves for a very, very long time... if not forever.

* * *

"Janet, is it ok?" 

Janet breathed a deep sigh of relief "It's fine Sam" she said trying to hide the suspicious moisture in her eyes. She thought for sure that baby would have problems of a sort but 'it' _appeared_ to be fine.

Sam buried her face in her hands "Thank God" she whispered looking up, tears threatening to spill.

Janet gave her a brief hug then pulled away as Siler walked into the infirmary, a few drops of blood creating a trail behind him. "I cut myself" he said apologetically.

Carter and Janet exchanged amused glances then the Doctor went off to fix her patient while Carter escaped to her lab.

* * *

Nic'ra 

_Thump _

Thump

Thump

"Jack, throwing a ball at the Stargate is not going to make 8:00 come any faster..." Daniel began looking at his rather pensive looking friend.

_Thump_

"Or you could just annoy me" he finished looking down with a slight sigh. He wanted to help Jack, but Jack, as usual, wouldn't let him.

"You fear the child is dead?" Osiris asked adjusting her long dress "Why would I have kept her then?"

Everyone looked at her, startled that a Goa'uld would offer words of comfort.

"But then... Major Carter would have made a brilliant host" Osiris finished.

"Why you little bi..." Jack began tossing his ball and heading for her.

"Jack." Daniel began jumping in front of him "It's the Goa'uld talking, don't listen to her."

Osiris smiled triumphantly, "I require substance" she said, "Bring me some."

Jack shrugged, "Teal'c?"

"I will not tend to the needs of that petty Goa'uld" Teal'c said not budging.

"We're trying to keep the host alive" Daniel reminded him.

Teal'c continued to stare off out in the distance.

"Ok, I guess I'll be tending to the petty Goa'uld" Daniel said, "Igor, want something?"

"Perhaps later" the man said. He was busy 'fiddling' with his long distance communicator.

Daniel grabbed a MRE and tossed it to Osiris.

Osiris looked at him "Do you really think I will eat this?" she asked incredously, "Do you think I am a fool?" she said throwing it onto the sand.

Daniel gritted his teeth, "What do you wish?"

"I want..." and she rattled off a list of food.

Daniel sighed, "This is NOT a good day" he muttered.

* * *

"They should be checking in any minute..." General Hammond began when the gate started spinning...

* * *

"It's time!" Jack called, already on his feet. He was at the DHD a moment later and began dialing.

* * *

"Sir, it's... it's..." Walter began when the screen went blank. A second later, all the power went out of the base...

* * *

Hello... Hoped you liked it!  
The usual please review thing... PRETTY PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl,pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude, deathstreet89, PantherGoddess, divcon _(thanks),_Kiddygirl,Tricksters Queen of War, sg1 huge fan, feb04, Vampirehelsing, Sci Fi Gillian Fan, scjon, Strawberry Cupcake (lol) and Nattersfor reviewing! (If I missed you... I'm sorry and thank you!) I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. My email is so messed up, it won't allow me to email my beta. So, this is 'unbetaed'... but still, thanks Sara Loughlin!

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG-1...**

"They should be checking in any minute..." General Hammond began when the gate started spinning...

* * *

"It's time!" Jack called, already on his feet. He was at the DHD a moment later and began dialing...

* * *

"Sir, it's... it's..." Walter began when the screen went blank. A second later, all the power went out of the base...

**And now the continuation... **

**

* * *

**

Jack pressed the red center. The gate did not engaged. Jack frowned and tried again.

* * *

"Well, who is it?" General Hammond demanded. 

"The screens went offline before I could see sir" Sgt. Walter Harriman said apologetically.

The iris spun opened.

"Sir, I think it's the Asgard" Carter said slowly.

* * *

"Daniel, is this not the address for Earth?" Jack said looking at the DHD. 

The archeologist hurried over, "Yeah, yeah, that's it, why?"

"It won't engage"

"What?"

Jack quickly pressed the necessary glyphs and hit the center. Daniel expected the 'whoosh' to shoot out, however the 'gate remained lifeless.

"Try dialing..." Daniel began when Jack interrupted with,

"Daniel, you dial," he said stepping aside.

Daniel quickly dialed up one of the vast numbers of Stargate addresses he knew. The 'gate sprang to life.

* * *

Everyone continued to watch as the seconds ticked by and no one came through. Finally faint ripples announced the fact that someone had entered. Sam looked down, "Sir, it's Thor," she cried. 

"Stand down!" the General ordered.

Another figure followed him.

"Heimdall has accompanied me," he said gesturing to the Asgard scientist.

"Greeting humans!" the scientist said cheerfully, "May I speak to Major Carter?"

Carter looked over at the General who nodded his permission. She hurried down the stairs and into the 'embarkation' room.

* * *

"Maybe it's busy" Daniel offered. 

Jack tried to dial for the eighth time. The gate remained up inactivated.

Osiris had perked up considerably, "Perhaps my lord has begun his assault on the Tau'ri world," she said with a satisfied voice.

Jack snatched a zat off the MALP and pointed it at her, "You say another word, and I shoot you"

"You would only hurt the host," the Goa'uld said, not looking up from her nails, which she was studying.

Jack lowered it for a second, and then fired at a rock reside her. "That was a warning. Next time, I do it," he said to the startled woman.

* * *

"Major Carter, we have come to extend our thanks to you for helping Heimdall escape with all of her research" Thor began. 

Carter's first reaction was to say 'Nice body' as his legs were much longer but she quickly quenched it, "You're welcome, well, it wasn't just me, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill helped as well..."

"We owe you yet another debt of gratitude Major Carter" Thor's voice went on, "However we have come to seek your help once again"

Carter looked up, "Me?" she asked surprised.

"You"

* * *

_Point of origin and..._

"WHOOSH!"

Jack grinned, "Yes!"

He hurried over to the MALP and began speaking into the microphone...

* * *

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter called as the Stargate began spinning. 

Carter ushered the two 'guests' off the ramp and into the control room as the iris closed.

"Receiving audio transmission"

"Play it through the speakers" the General ordered.

"...O'Neill, do you copy?"

"Yes Jack, we copy"

"Who was at the door?"

"Thor and Heimdall stopped by."

"Greetings O'Neill" Thor said stepping closer to the mic.

"Hey buddy, get your new body?"

"Indeed"

"And...?"

"I chose one with longer crurs"

Jack looked up, "What?" he asked. They could hear Daniel whisper something. "Got it," Jack replied looking back at the MALP.

"They want Major Carter's help"

Jack paused, "With what?"

"Our ship has been sabotaged by the Replicators. It contains all of Heimdalls research. We wish her to help us retrieve it"

"Wait... sabotaged means... destroyed, right?"

"The Replicators have sabotaged our technology that would allow us to remove all the research."

"Ok, I'm confused. How can she help?" Jack demanded.

"Major Carter has helped us with other difficulties before"

Carter looked up, "What exactly are you talking about Thor?"

"I need your assistance in repairing the ship. The Replicators have 'booby trapped' the room as you say it. We need your help in deactivating the 'traps'."

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't think that would be wise" Janet Fraiser said striding into the room.

"Doctor Fraiser. It is a pleasure to see you again" Thor said turning to the Doctor and inclining his head.

Janet slowed down, "It's nice to see you too..." she said with a smile, "But Major Carter has been through a lot, and I really don't think..."

Thor held up his hand, "Dr. Fraiser. I will take good care of her. I promise, I will not let be harmed in anyway"

Carter darted an appealing glance at General Hammond, "Sir, I..."

"Save your breath Major, I'm granting you permission"

"I really think I should... what?"

"Permission granted"

Jack tapped the screen. "Hellllooo" he called sing song

"Sir, this is Carter. I'm going with Thor to help him."

There was a brief second of silence, "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Sir, Thor needs my help"

Jack muttered something under his breath, "What about the umm... kid?"

"Oh Jack, it's fine" she breathed.

Jack looked up, "Danny, it's fine"

An excited exclamation greeted their ears.

"Umm, Carter, we have to go, Osiris is pitching a fit"

"Bye sir"

He looked around, "Is anyone watching this?"

"Yes sir" she said rather confused.

He flushed a bit then blew a kiss. "Bye"

The gate deactivated.

"Thank General Hammond. I owe you 'one' again" Thor said, "We will depart now" and with that the three appeared in front of the Stargate. Thor activated a device and the gate sprang to life. Carter waved then hurried through followed by the two 'little' Asgard.

General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser watched as the gate deactivated.

Janet sighed, "I hope nothing happens," she said softly.

"So do I Doctor"

* * *

"Daniel! It's fine! Teal'c, my kid is fine!" 

The two men congratulated him. Igor looked up, "Colonel O'Neill, we must leave"

"And why is that?"

He looked up. A Goa'uld mother ship hovered above them.

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Jack muttered, "Daniel, dial the gate.

Daniel rushed to the gate. It was too late; it was already being activated.

"DAMN IT!" he called.

Another Goa'uld mother ship approached.

"Igor?"

"One of these is Tok'ra!" he called.

"WHICH ONE?"

"I don't know!" Igor shot back.

Rings descended from the first one...

* * *

Ok, if you want more PLEASE review! 

Hoped you liked it!

And hopefully my beta can do the next chapter...


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl,pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude, deathstreet89, CrystalClear444, Sara Loughlin, claire svu fan, divcon (thanks),Kiddygirl, Sci Fi Fan Gillian andVampirehelsing for reviewing!(If I missed you... I'm sorry and thank you!) My beta is back! (Ok, my email is fixed so she can beta!) Once again, I apologize for the delay... School starting... :-P

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

He looked up. A Goa'uld mother ship hovered above them.

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Jack muttered, "Daniel, dial the gate.

Daniel rushed to the gate. It was too late; it was already being activated.

"DAMN IT!" he called.

Another Goa'uld mother ship approached.

"Igor?"

"One of these is Tok'ra!" he called.

"WHICH ONE?"

"I don't know!" Igor shot back.

Rings descended from the first one...

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Jack automatically fell to the ground, followed by Daniel and Teal'c who was holding Osiris. Igor crouched down but remained on his feet. As soon as the first 6 Jaffa landed, they were promptly zatted. 

"IGOR! WATCH OSIRIS!" Jack yelled as Teal'c released her.

Igor produced a zat and kept it trained on the Goa'uld.

"O'Neill, it must be the second ship, head towards it" Teal'c ordered.

The annoyingly familiar sound of gliders was heard...

* * *

"Whoa"  
Carter stared at the ship. The walls were covered with holes where the Replicators had eaten through. And that awful familiar sound... of Replicators... replicating...

* * *

Rings descended from both ships. They broke into a run...

* * *

"This way Major Carter." 

Carter followed Thor and Heimdall down a long hallway into a small room that appeared untouched.

"Thor, why is this room... uneaten?" she asked stopping outside of the door.

"It is made of common materials. We had hoped this would protect the research but the Replicators were drawn by the energy source that the body needs to sustain itself.

"That thing that you looked liked 30,000 years ago?"

"Yes."

Carter sighed, "And all I have to do is get it out?"

"Yes"

"What if I can't?"

"The Asgard race may cease to exist"

"No pressure here" she mumbled.

* * *

The Jaffa began shooting blindly as they were deposited on terra firma. SG-1 dealt with them quickly then turned towards the second ship. Jacob Carter was gesturing wildly. Jack had the irrelevant thought that Jacob had never looked so good as he helped pull Osiris towards the ship.  
"WHERE'S SAM?" Jacob demanded as they reached him. 

"On Earth!" Jack shouted, "She's fine!"

Jacob nodded and all of them were ringed up to the ship.

* * *

She touched the wall and quicklydrew it back.  
"It's hot" she said surprised. 

"Yes."

"I'm afraid our minds are unable to comprehend what they've done." Heimdall's brisk voice chattered.

Carter nodded. "Ok..."

* * *

"You guys have EXCELLENT timing!" Jack said the instant they were safely inside the ship. 

He and Daniel then promptly fell to the ground as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

Teal'c helped his friends up and then turned to Jacob. "Perhaps you have a holding cell that we may place Osiris in?"

Jacob nodded.

Osiris spun around so quickly she knocked Igor off balance.

"Hant'a shek lo nek Tok'ra!" she said spitting her words out.

Jacob eyes glowed as Selmak took control, "Goa'uld na..."

"What's going on?" Jack whispered to Daniel.

"They're insulting each other."

Jack sighed, "Hate to break up this.. party... but maybe we should place Osiris... somewhere?"

* * *

Jacob nodded and told two nearby Tok'ra to escort her to a holding cell. 

"If you blow up something in one room, the rest of the ship is shielded, correct?" Carter asked after a few minutes of thought.

"Yes."

"Ok, I have a plan then..."

* * *

"When can we go home?" Jack asked. 

"So eager to leave our company Jack?"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"We will reach a world that has a working Stargate within a day."

Jack nodded and turned, only to see one very happy Tok'ra.

"Colonel O'Neill" she purred.

"Anise..."

* * *

"What exactly is your plan Major Carter?" 

"Ok, it's simple actually. All we have to do is blow the control room and then we walk in and take the research."

"I do not understand."

"The Replicators have put an energy field around the room. Allwe have to do isblow the power thing in the control room. The shield fails and we can enter."

"How do you know this?"

Carter shrugged, her face lit up with excitement, "I just... know. Thor, can you beam me up some C4?"

He nodded.

* * *

Anise came closer, her clothes just as suggestive as he remembered. "I am glad to see you are well." 

He smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

"I shall escort you to your quarters" she said grabbing his arm.

Jack shot a pleading look at the group as she dragged him by. They smirked.

* * *

"Wow." 

Thor had beamed up enough C4 to blow the ship to kingdom come.

"Is it enough?" he asked.

"Yes" she said trying to preserve her gravity. "It's fine."

"Where must we go?"

"To the control room." She paused, "can you guys go that far without being detected?"

The ship shook violently.

"What was that?"

"We are under attack" Thor said surprised.

* * *

"Anise, no!" 

She pulled away, "Do you not feel attracted to me?"

"No, no I don't."

A look of deep hurt flashed across her face. "You love Major Carter?"

"Yes, yes I do"

She sighed, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Think nothing of it."

She nodded and hurried out.

Teal'c entered the room, "O'Neill!"

"What is it buddy?"

"Igor contacted General Hammond to let them know of our safe arrival."

"And?"

"Major Carter managed to send him a brief message. The Asgard vessel on which she is on,is under attack."

* * *

"Thor! What do we do?" 

"I can not abandon this. It is imperative to our survival."

The ship went dark and shook again, Heimdall and Thor were both thrown to the floor. Carter went to touch the wall. It seemed cooler. She tried the door. It opened half way. She hurried through. A second later, Heimdall followed her in the room.

"It's safe only I don't know how we can get it out of here; the two of us aren't strong enough..." she began when all of the sudden, the pod turned on its side and began floating through the door.

"Oh."

Heimdall handed her several crystal chips. "Please hold these Major Carter."

Thor limped slightly over to the control panel. "We have to..."

* * *

As the Tok'ra ship dropped out of hyperspace, Jacob gasped. 

"Oh my god."

"What?" Jack began when he saw an Asgard vessel explode and a mothership fly off.

"Did you get the name of the ship?" he demanded.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Carter was helping the Asgard with a problem. Thor took her to his ship."

Jacob's eyes glowed and he charged at Jack...

* * *

Ok... this chapter isn't the best.(blame school) I hope you liked it and...PLEASE REVIEW! 

THANKS Sara Loughlin for editing my chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude,mel, primax, CarterMac,claire svu fan, divcon (thanks),Kiddygirl, Sci Fi Fan Gillian sg1 huge fan and Vampirehelsing for reviewing! (If I missed you... I'm sorry and thank you!) Once again, I apologize for the delay... Hope you like this chapter!

Ho ho ho... everyone thinks Carter was on another ship... (rubs hands evilly) what? Don't look at me like that!

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1...  
Heimdall handed her several crystal chips. "Please hold these Major Carter."

Thor limped slightly over to the control panel. "We have to..."

* * *

As the Tok'ra ship dropped out of hyperspace, Jacob gasped.  
"Oh my god."

"What?" Jack began when he saw an Asgard vessel explode and a mothership fly off.

"Did you get the name of the ship?" he demanded.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Carter was helping the Asgard with a problem. Thor took her to his ship."

Jacob's eyes glowed and he charged at Jack...

And now the continuation...

* * *

"Major Carter, are you alright?'

Carter looked up just in time to see the ship she had been standing on only moments ago explode.

"Wow"

"Thank heavens. Now we don't have to worry about the Replicators" Heimdall chattered. "Thank goodness you are alright."

"I thought you guys were a lot more advanced then the Goa'uld."

"The Replicators were using the shields power in order to replicate more quickly."

Carter repressed a shudder. Her hand went automatically to her abdomen. "We're fine."

"We should use the Stargate and dial to your planet. Your people must be frantic!"

Carter shook her head. "Hold up" she said as another mothership flew over them and rings descended...

* * *

"You little..."  
Teal'c grabbed the man's hand mid-swing. "Jacob Carter, listen to reason! The probability of your daughter being on there is.."

"Selmak!"

Jacob looked up, "what is it?" The symbiote demanded.

"An Asgard beam was noted leaving the ship. We have scanned the area. We detect the presence of a human"

"Sam" Jack whispered.

"Go there now!" He turned back to Teal'c. "Unlikely ehh?" He said sarcastically.

* * *

Carter had never wished so fervently for a P-90. She gripped the stick she had found on the ground.

"Sammie?"

She lowed the stick slowly. "Dad?"

"CARTER!"

"Jack?"

Jack waited until Jacob had given her a hug before snatching her away.

"Miss me?" She said jokingly pulling away.

"More then you know" he said seriously.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked.

"We thought you were on that ship."

"I was" she stopped, "Well, until I..."

"What on earth is that?" He whispered.

She turned, "that's what Thor's ancestors looked like 30,000 years ago"

He shrugged. "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

Thor gave him a welcoming smile. "O'Neill. Have you come to rescue us?"

Jack looked over at Jacob who nodded. "Sure" he said. "Heimdall?"

"Yes. It has been sometime. I wish to thank you and Teal'c for rescuing me" the Asgard said stepping forward and extending its hand. Jack took it carefully. He could never get over the feeling he would breakit if he grabbed it to hard.

Jacob reclaimed his daughter, "you want us to drop you off?" He asked gesturing to Thor.

Thor inclined his head.

Jacob gestured to them. "Step closer..."

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c waited impatiently for the rings to come...

The eerie noise announced they were coming.

"Sam!"

"Daniel" Sam greeted kissing him on the cheek, "how are you?"

"You scared me out of my mind!" He said hugging her fiercely then releasing her quickly.

"Indeed" Teal'c commented accepting her hug.

Thor watched them as they greeted each other. "Dr. Jackson" he said gravely, "Major Carter was in no danger. I was aware of the Goa'uld's presence and was prepared to depart." He turned to Carter, "thank you for your help Major Carter. Once again, we are in your debt."

"No problem" she said with a genuine smile.

"Problem solved. Can we get going Jacob?"

"Yes Jack" Jacob said patiently, "After…"

A Tok'ra operative was 'ringed' up along with the Asgard 'man' and Heimdall.

Teal'c looked puzzled, "why don't we return home through the Stargate O'Neill?"

Jack looked over at Carter. "Oh. Duh."

Daniel grabbed his backpack, "thank Garwin for us Jacob."

"I will."

"Bye Dad" Sam said.

He hugged her tightly, "bye Sammie, take care" he whispered into her ear.

She squeezed his shoulder and headed towards the ring platform.

"One last thing Jack" Jacob began as Teal'c punched in the correct code and hurried to the centre.

"What?" Jack said.

"You can marry my daughter."

"WHAT?" Jack cried as the rings carried him away…

* * *

"It's SG-1 sir." 

"Open it!" he cried heading into the 'gate room.

The infamous team hurried through,

"HOME!" Jack cried, "we're finally back at the Emerald city."

General Hammond just shook his head. "Infirmary then debriefing in two hours."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"You have made O'Neill most happy Jacob Carter." 

"That…" He stopped then continued, "Selmak is trying to control my language" he explained "but that… Man better take good care of my daughter or I'll show him what I've learned from Selmak… Various torture procedures"

"Have you not already threatened him?" Thor asked curiously. Jack had told him a bit about Samantha Carter's father...

"A dad HAS to be a dad" Jacob said defending himself.

"Would you leave Heimdall and myself at the next available planet? The Asgard vessel dispatched to help me will be able to track me to it."

Jacob nodded and gave the order. Inwardly he sighed. Sam was now no longer his baby girl.

* * *

"And so… We rescued Sam and Thor and his scientist and Jacob sent us home and that's the end." 

"What did Jacob say?" General Hammond said after a few moments of silence.

Jack looked up startled, "Sir?" he asked slowly.

"What did Jacob say?"

Jack grinned, "He said yes!"

Sam raised her eyebrows "He said yes?"

"Oh yeah."

Everyone waited.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Aren't you…"

"Aren't I what?"

"Going to ask…"

"Ask what?"

Daniel muttered something that Jack was sure was a curse word in another language. Maybe Russian…

Carter was eying him expectantly.

"Oh right, umm… Carter, would you…" he drew it out.

"JACK!" Daniel complained.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Carter smiled. "I'd love to."

"That's it?" Daniel demanded. "You're not going to ask her?"

"Daniel, mind your own business."

He pouted but sat back in his chair.

"Dismissed."

Everyone filed out except Sam who was detained by the General.

"Sir?"

"Congratulations Samantha" he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you sir."

"Now go play in your lab," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded, "Yes sir."

Jack met her at the door, "everything ok?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to wish me congrats."

"See you later, I'm going to the commissary. Walter tells me they made pumpkin pie just for us."

"Blue jello?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure of it."

She smiled, "Let's go!"

And hand in hand they walked off…

* * *

They're home! 

I hoped you liked it… now only a date, wedding, a baby… (Maybe)

**Thanks Sara Loughlin for beta'ing!**

PLEASE review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude, Amanders, Kiddygirl, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, BookWorm37,deathstreet89, CrystalClear444, StrawberryCupcake, divcon, primax, Legolas0andVampirehelsing for reviewing! (If I missed you, I'm sorry and thank you!) Once again, I apologize for the delay... Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

Carter was eying him expectantly.

"Oh right, umm… Carter, would you…" he drew it out.

"JACK!" Daniel complained.

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Carter smiled. "I'd love to."

"That's it?" Daniel demanded. "You're not going to ask her?"

"Daniel, mind your own business."

He pouted but sat back in his chair.

"Dismissed."

_And now... the continuation!  
_

* * *

_  
The next day. 1000 hours, Jack's office._

Daniel gathered up his courage and knocked.

"Come in Daniel" a voice called.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked curiously opening the door.

"NO!"

"What?"

"No, we can NOT go to some godforsaken planet to watch you play with ruins."

Daniel looked genuinely puzzled, "what?" he asked, "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Ok, then now, we can not upgrade the ENTIRE set of what ever is ABSOLUTELY necessary archaeological books."

"Huh?"

"What do you want Daniel?"

"Nothing!" He protested. "Just came to say hi... Can't a friend do that anymore without questions being asked?"

"Umm... no."

"Yeesh! I don't want to know anything."

"Methinks the man doth protest too much" Jack quoted.

"What?"

"Nothing Daniel" Jack drawled tossing his yoyo and catching it expertly.

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

Daniel paused trying to figure out what to say next. "Where are you taking Sam?" he asked finally.

"None of your business."

"Oh come on..."

Jack shrugged "McDonalds."

Daniel looked at him sharply, "You're kidding me."

"Why not? They have a slide, good burgers, dessert..."

"Sam hates McDonalds."

"She won't complain."

"Jack..."

"They have diet soda."

"JACK!"

Jack permitted himself a small grin. "Calm it Daniel." He said tossing the yoyo aside and rummaging through the drawers, "It's not McDonalds."

"Where then?"

Jack mumbled something.

"WHAT?"

"O'Malley's!"

"That isn't romantic!"

"She likes steak!" Jack said defensively.

_Knock Knock _

"Come in!" Jack shouted.

Teal'c stepped in, "O'Neill, are you all right?"

"Fine T. Have a seat" he offered.

Teal'c obediently sat. "Where are you taking Major Carter tonight?"

"What?" Jack asked not believing his ears.

"Where are you..."

"I thought that's what you said."

"Before you answer O'Neill, disable the listening device located in your top drawer. Many people are anxious to hear your answer."

"There is no..." Jack began pulling open the drawer. "Hmm..." He muttered fishing out a tiny object. He grinned wickedly and tapped it against the desk. Curses filled the air outside. He laughed.

"O'Malley's Teal'c."

"You owe me approximately 200 dollarsDaniel Jackson."

"Thanks Jack" Daniel said reluctantly handing Teal'c the money.

"Wait, you guys BET on me going there?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed."

"YOU big guy?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it O'Neill" and with that the two men departed.

Jack slumped back in his chair. "Who woulda thunk that big guy would cave in?" He said aloud.

----------------

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry Janet, I'm just so nervous."

"I can see that" Janet said pushing Sam back on the bed, "Hold still!"

Sam obediently froze and waited for Janet to announce the verdict.

"Sam, you look great!"

They both looked up to see 15 yr old Cassie grinning.

"How'd you get here?" Janet demanded.

"Dominic dropped me off about a mile away. I walked."

"How'd you get in?"

"General Hammond vouched for me."

"Ah ha" Sam said. "Ok, Janet enough!" she said rescuing her hairbrush from the over zealous Doctor.

"Really Sam, you look hot"

"Shut up Cass," she said affectionately turning to look at herself in the mirror. She did look hot.

Cass pretended to be hurt. "Sam" she wailed, "you hurt my feelings!"

"Tough it out."

Cassie whacked her 'aunts' rear. "Jack is going to look hot" she commented.  
"Cassandra Fraiser!" Her mother scolded, "I should wash your mouth out with soap!"

"What? All I said was hot..."

"CASSIE!" The two women scolded.

"I'm going to see Jack..." She called dashing out of the infirmary.

Sam stood up to stop the girl when she suddenly gasped.

"Sam?"

"Just a twinge" she said massaging her belly. "It felt like a kick."

Janet eyed her "Sam, maybe we should do an ultrasound."

"Why?" She asked alarmed.

"I'm just curious to see how many juniors are in there."

Sam's eyes widened "Twins?" She squeaked.

"Possibly."

"MORE then that?"

"It's probable."

"I'm gonna faint."

"No, Sam, don't!"

_THUD_

"You should always listen to your Doctor" Janet said looking down at her friend. She sighed, "NURSE!"

--------

The door to Jack's office flew open and a bouncy teenager flew in.

"Hi Jack!"

"Oh... someone must have had a party with Dominic" Jack teased.

Cassie blushed, "Who told you?"

"How's driving?"

"Great! I only crashed into two mailboxes" she began when she met Jack's skeptical gaze. "Ok, three" she conceded.

"So what's up?"

"I was checking on Sam and the dress she is wearing tonight..." She whistled.

"Whoa, back down Cassie. She's fine"

"That's gross Jack," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I know"

"So... Whatcha wearing?"

"None of your beeswax."

"I could tell Mom who hid the needles three weeks ago..."

"Normal dressy clothes"

"VERY good idea Jack! You're going to propose to her in jeans?"

"Yep."

"Where you going?"

"O'Malley's."

"After that..."

"None of your beeswax."

"Come on..."

"Nope."

Cassie sighed, "Ok... I think you should go to the infirmary."

"Why?"

"Sam's having twins."

"WHAT?"

Jack dashed to the infirmary followed by one giggling teenager.

-----------

"It's twins."

"What? That fast?" a dazed Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know. I was afraid I'd find something unusual like quadruplets."

_THUD_

"Jack?" Sam asked looking up.

"QUADRUPLETS?" He asked before passing out.

"Oh god" Janet muttered, "My day just gets better and better."

Sam giggled, "I'll help you get him up."

------

Jack woke up several minutes later, after being reassured countless times Sam was NOT pregnant with quadruplets, he recovered quickly and then hid himself away in his office for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon.

--------

"Sir?"

Jack checked his watch. 2:30... he'd have to hurry. "Yes Carter?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh."  
He smiled, "I'll pick you up here... 1900?"

"That's fine sir."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. With a quick pat to her belly, he was off.

She smiled after him. "That's my Jack," she thought.

* * *

Hmm... Hoped you liked it! Thanks Sara Loughlin for beta'ing!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you: StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, Kiddygirl, BookWorm37, deathstreet89, CrystalClear444, primax, Vampirehelsing, RomieG, babmidnight, Aligewe, claire svu fan, matt, Queen Tigress, and Trickster's Queen of Warfor reviewing! (If I missed you, I'm sorry and thank you!) I apologize for the delay... I'm finally allowed to read Harry Potter so... Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"Sir?"

Jack checked his watch. 2:30... He'd have to hurry. "Yes Carter?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Oh."  
He smiled, "I'll pick you up here... 1900?"

"That's fine sir."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. With a quick pat to her belly, he was off.

She smiled after him. "That's my Jack," she thought.

_And now... the continuation!  
_

* * *

6:53 P.M. 

_Seven more minutes..._

He tried whistling.

_6 minutes, thirty-five seconds...  
_  
Making faces at the window shield.

_6 minutes... _

He smoothed his hair then sighed. He looked... OLD!

_5 minutes, twenty seconds... _

"Ra, Hathor..."

He finished the list of all the Goa'ulds he had killed with his team.

_4 minutes, seventeen seconds..._

He tried singing Mary had a little lamb in Spanish.

_3 minutes, two seconds..._

He pursed his lips. "Wanna look at the stars?" He shook his head "Sky looks nice."

-----

Carter brushed her hair back and sighed. "Let's go" she muttered.

-----

_2 minutes, five seconds..._

"Carter, I love you."

He frowned. "No, no, no... Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

-----

She hurried out to see her CO on his knees beside his truckmuttering various things and gesturing wildly.

"Sir?"

Jack's head shot up. "Carter?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I uhh..." He looked at his watch. "You're 23 seconds early" he accused.

Her watch beeped. "I don't think so."

"Right" he mumbled standing up. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go!"

--------------------------

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, O'Neill, Jack."

The man reluctantly let them in. Their infamous brawl had destroyed thousands of dollars worth of items and scared off customers for weeks. The Air Force had paid all the damages but still...

Jack ushered Sam into O'Malley's and followed their waiter to a far back table.

"So..."

Jack couldn't hardly take his eyes off of her. Black dress, high heels... Oh my...

"Jack..." The gentle reproving voice called.

"Sorry."

She grinned. "Did you get the memo?"

Memo? How can you think about memos at a time like this?

"... day after tomorrow."

He stared at her. "What?"

She laughed and took a sip of her water. "Nothing sir" she said demurely.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He knew this woman better then he had known Sara if the truth be told. So why was he so damn nervous?

"Jack, stop playing with the salt shaker."

He dropped it like it was on fire. He looked up and saw her small smile. "Bit nervous" he muttered.

"I can see."

"So..."

"Jack, no small talk, we've known each other at least six years and we've saved each others asses more times then I can count."

At that particular word, Jack's eyes were drawn to that general area.

"Jack!"

"Sorry" he said unconvincingly.

She rolled her eyes, "get a beer Jack. It'll loosen you up."

Good idea...

"I'm fine" he said aloud.

"Jack, you are fidgeting, messing with your jacket, you've emptied the salt shaker..." she paused. "And you look damn hot"

He secretly wondered if they were both mentally well. "Umm... yeah, so do you" he said awkwardly.

She laughed. "Relax!"

Somehow they made it through dinner, no thanks to Jack. By the time they left, Jack was his normal self again...

---------

"Can you see?"

"Stop pushing me!"

"The two of you must remain quiet or O'Neill will hear us!"

The last was said by the big Jaffa as he peered through the binoculars.

Janet and Daniel obediently quieted down.

"They are approaching."

With that they all simultaneously took up their posts by the ground windows.

The car pulled in and the lights turned off. The drivers door opened and Jack stepped out. He helped Sam out of the car and they headed up to the house talking quietly. Daniel strained to hear what they were saying but could only make out a few words.

"Teal'c, we are too far away" Daniel whispered.

"Be quiet" the firm reply came.

Daniel and Janet shrugged.

----------

Jack nervously ushered her into his house. He had cleaned it frantically the day before. Everything was spick and span; candles placed throughout the house, a few flowers in the kitchen, fresh groceries...

"Wow."

The look of surprise on her face scared him. Was his house that awful most of the time that she was surprised that it was clean? Was...

"Look at the moon!"

Right...

"I have that telescope on the roof" he suggested shyly.

"Have any cake?" She asked smiling at him.

"Umm, yeah."

"Bring it on up. I'll meet you there."

"Ok."

She smiled at him again and vanished up the stairs. He stood there grinning like an idiot for a few moments until he remembered his errand and hurried away.

------

Carter mentally cursed herself for wearing the black dress Janet had insisted on but still! Janet had apparently never tried to climb those tiny little siars in a tight black dress!

"Wow."

She looked around again. Candles were perched on the railing, there was a small table with a bottle of wine and two goblets and a few roses sprinkled around. She rubbed her stomach as her twins protested the hike up the stairs.

"Do you like it?"

"Jack, it's beautiful" she whispered without turning around.

An arm snuck around her waist "I'd hoped you would" he admitted.

"It's wonderful."

He placed the plate with the two slices of chocolate cake on the table then pulled Sam to the corner of the rooftop. There was a small hammock set up.

"Wow."

"Is that your new word?" He teased.

"No, it's just..." She sat down. "This must have took a lot of work."

He shrugged.

---------

"TEAL'C!"

Teal'c winced as the ladder clattered against the house.

-----

"What was that?" Sam demanded.

Jack hurried to the side of the house. "No one is there."

Sam settled back down. "Can I have a piece of cake? I really, really want chocolate."

He laughed and brought the plate over. "Here" he said tossing a fork "enjoy!"

She dug in hungrily "I couldn't eat much steak, I don't think Grace likes it."

He froze. "Grace?"

She smiled at him. "If one of the twins is a girl, I LOVE the name Grace."

He thought for a second "I like that" he said finally.

She nodded "Me too."

"Well duh."

----

"Teal'c, what are they laughing about?"

"I am unsure!"

----------

They ate their cake quietly then they quietly talked about various things. Jack finally gave up and rolled off the hammock.

"Jack?" Sam asked startled.

Jack dug in his pocket and produced a little velvet box.

"Samantha Carter" he began.

---------

"Daniel Jackson. He is proposing."

"WOOHOO."

--------

"Yes."

"Will you marry me... yes?"

"Yes."

He opened the box. "Do you like it?"

A small smile crept across her face "Jack..." She began.

"It's been in the family for decades, it was my mothers, Sara never liked it and..."

"Jack, it's..."

"I know it's not super fancy but...""

"JACK!"

He paused. "What?

"It's empty."

"What?" He asked snatching the box. She was right.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

--------

"What was that?" Janet hissed.

"O'Neill has lost his ring."

Daniel chuckled. "Go Jack."

------------

After rifling through his pockets, he produced the elusive ring and placed it on her finger.

"I love you Samantha Carter."

She pushed back his hair. "And I love you too Jack O'Neill" she paused then said in a louder voice "JANET, DANIEL AND TEAL'C, LEAVE, NOW!"

Silence greeted them, then a voice asked "How'd you know we were there?"

"Daniel, you never were... err quiet."

He mumbled something in Latin then sighed. "Let's go guys, we got our pictures."

"Pictures?" The couple questioned simultaneously.

_FLASH _

"Enjoy the remainder of your evening O'Neill."

-------------------------- 

And with that they were gone.

Jack turned to Sam, "wanna go in?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes."

"You won't tell you Dad?"

She giggled. "No Jack."

"No giggling Major" he said softly.

She leaned over and kissed him. "No?"

"No."

She grinned, "I can live with that for now."

----------

Daniel watched as his two friends disappeared into the house and the light in Jack's room turned on briefly then darkness filled the house. He grinned.

"Let's go guys" he said quietly.

Teal'c nodded and the three friends drove off into the dark night.

* * *

This is NOT the End! I repeat, NOT! 

Ok, if ya want more, PLEASE review!

Please! 

Oh yeah, I hoped you liked it!

**Thanks to my beta Sara Loughlin for beta'ing this!**


	20. Chapter 20

Claire svu fan: Yep, that's where I got it!  
Aligewe: Wow, thanks for the great ideas!

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, Kiddygirl, plaquegirl2005 _(thanks!)_ BookWorm37, deathstreet89, CrystalClear444, primax, RomieG, Aligewe, claire svu fan, Matt, Erin, divcon, PeanutButter&Lollipops, Amanders, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, claire sv fan, and Trickster's Queen of War **for reviewing!** _(If I missed you, Thanks!) **Hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

And with that they were gone.

Jack turned to Sam, "wanna go in?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes."

"You won't tell your Dad?"

She giggled. "No Jack."

"No giggling Major" he said softly.

She leaned over and kissed him. "No?"

"No."

She grinned, "I can live with that for now."

----------

Daniel watched as his two friends disappeared into the house and the light in Jack's room turned on briefly then darkness filled the house. He grinned.

"Let's go guys," he said quietly.

Teal'c nodded and the three friends drove off into the dark night.

_And now... the continuation!  
_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jack slammed his hand on the alarm clock and turned to look at his fiancée. She was awake.

"Damn it."

"Why Sam Carter, your dad would be ashamed"

She burrowed under comforters "go 'way," she mumbled, "I'm tired"

"We have work..."

"General Hammond gave me the week off."

He was nonplussed "Oh."

She giggled "You too silly."

"Oh."

"So I was thinking..." She said twining her fingers in his hair.

"Oh?"

"That we could go to your cabin."

"Oh!"

"Jack, stop that."

"Ok."

"Ok... What?"

"Let's go," he said pulling on some jeans and grabbing his keys.

"I'm tired."

"You can sleep on the way down there..."

"It's a day's trip."

"So?"

"So... I can't sit it the car until around 11 or so. I get queasy"

He dropped the keys. "Ok, 5 hours, I can handle that."

She mumbled something about fish then promptly fell back asleep.

Jack stood there and watched her sleep with a silly grin on his face. After several minutes he finally turned and headed into the kitchen.

-------

_Must. Resist. Coffee._

"Oh Sam..."

_Go away Jack. I'm tired. _

"Coffee..."

_No!_

"From Starbucks... "

_Hey!_

"Mmm."

Her head shot up. "Don't drink my coffee!"

He laughed. "Here."

She sipped it. "Thanks."

"How are the juniors doing?"

She grinned. "Fine."

"3 months now?"

She nodded.

"They could be born Christmas day," Jack said quietly.

"Really?" She mumbled "cool" she took another sip. "How do you know?"

He shrugged "I uhh.. asked Janet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "Can I have a sip?"

"No."

He sighed.

"I'm hungry."

"Danish?"

She shuddered. "No."

"Tomato?"

"No!"

"Pineapple?"

She considered that then shook her head "Fruit loops"

"Fruit loops? The multi colored circles?"

"Yep."

He laughed, "Ok, I'll be back."

"Don't you have any?"

"No."

"Oh" she paused. "Then can you get me some skittles and raisins?"

"Carter... you hate raisins."

"You're right, grapes then."

"Grapes it is."

"Oh and some orange juice, diet coke and chips."

Jack eyed her incredulously "you want all that?"

"I get hungry."

"All right, see you later."

"Bye Jack."

As soon as the door closed, she pulled the blanket back over her head.

------

Jack returned to find her completely zonked out.

"Grapes..."

Her head popped out "Back already?"

"Yep."

Sam pushed the covers off of her. "Be ready in an hour" and with that she shuffled into the bathroom. The shower turned on minutes later. Jack smiled and began to pack.

-------

Sam peeked out of the bathroom "Jack!" She hollered.

He came running. "Yeah?"

"Do you have jeans and a shirt? This dress is NOT suitable for fishing."

"Yeah!" He hurried over to his closet. "We can stop by your place and grab some clothes after you eat."

"What did you get me?"

"Stuff."

She immerged dressed. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything."

He smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

"Hey Sam, I was…"

Daniel Jackson froze in the doorway of his friend's lab. "Sam?" He called uncertainly, "you there?" The lab was apparently empty and looked like it hadn't been used at all that day.

"Hey Sam, I was…"

Janet paused "excuse me Daniel, I need to ask Sam something."

"She's not here."

"Funny, she's always here."

"She's not now."

"Major Carter has been given a week off," Teal'c's deep voice boomed.

"A WEEK?"

"Indeed."

"She won't take two days off!" Janet said outraged.

"Indeed."

"Where is she?"

"I am not at liberty to reveal their whereabouts."

"Oh, come on Teal'c!" They pleaded.

"Very well. Lean closer."

They obeyed.

"I will not tell."

He laughed and hurried out of the lab, Janet and Daniel scowling after him.

"Very funny!" Daniel called after him.

They then stared each other "A WEEK?"

* * *

"NOT country."

"Then what?" Jack demanded.

"Nothing," she said, "I want to sleep."

"You just slept…" He trailed off.

"I'm tired."

"I know."

Silence lingered for a few minutes.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you a big favor."

"What?"

"I need to go shopping."

- - --------

10:57

Jack sighed. They had been sitting in this shop for the last half hour while Sam tried on various pieces ofmaternity clothing. He was about to head off to the Snack Shack when a voice called.

"Hey Jack."

Jack's startled eyes met his ex's wife's. "Sara?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

Her smile faded. "Clothes of course."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Congrats, who's the lucky guy?"

"Joseph Linski. The man who lived two doors from us" she prompted at his puzzled look.

"Oh. Well that's terrific."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She nodded "I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

When Sam immerged a few minutes later, she found a pensive fiancée.

"Jack?" She asked uncertainly "What's the matter?"

He hesitated then told her "I saw Sara."

"Oh."

"She's pregnant."

Sam obviously didn't see why that was so bad so he tried to explain.

"We tried after Charlie but she insisted the Doctor said she was unable to bear children."

"She lied to you?"

He shrugged "I don't know." He stood up and looked at her. "You look good enough to eat" he said truthfully.

She was wearing a blue flowing shirt and loose fitting jeans. She grinned back. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?"

"Hit the Road Jack!"

He laughed. "Funny."

- - - -

On the way towards the cabin Sam's cell rang.

"Hello?"

Sam hung up ten minutes later, "Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and the General will be coming to visit us next Wednesday" she said trying to sound casual.

"Why?"

"Because- LOOK OUT!"

Bright lights came towards and a sickening crunch was heard.

* * *

If you want more, you have to review!

Hope you liked it...


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, Kiddygirl, BookWorm37, Queen Tigress, Trinitystargazer3, Strawberry Cupcake, deathstreet89, CrystalClear444, primax, RomieG, Aligewe, claire svu fan, divcon, Amanders, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, and Trickster's Queen of War, Natters, and Legolas0 **for reviewing!** _(If I missed you, Thanks!) **Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Beta'd version here!**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

On the way towards the cabin, Sam's cell rang.

"Hello?"

Sam hung up ten minutes later, "Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and the General will be coming to visit us next Wednesday," she said trying to sound casual.

"Why?"

"Because- LOOK OUT!"

Bright lights came towards them and a sickening crunch was heard.

_And now... the continuation! _

* * *

Sam gripped the armrests of the car as they swerved out of the way of the incoming car. Jack braked to a stop as the car continued his mad dash down the road. The crunch had been the car plowing through branches and other debris.

"Carter? Sam? Answer me woman!"

Her hands trembled. "We almost died," she whispered.

"Carter, you're in shock-"

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I... there's uh..." He stopped. "We're a few hours from my cabin. You gonna be ok?"

She nodded numbly. "Yes."

_12:09 _

It was dark and cool when Jack pulled up. Carter was still in shock.

"We're here," he said shaking her awake.

Her eyes flew open. "This is the place you threatened to bring me for so long?" She joked shakily getting out.

"Yep."

She looked around. "Can I get some coffee?"

He pulled her inside and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was deposited on the couch with plenty of coffee and blankets.

"Thank you Jack," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I don't know why-"

"Hormones."

She sipped her coffee thoughtfully. "Did Sarah lie to you?"

He blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Uhh... yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "The first two years of Charlie's life, I wasn't really there- Black Ops and all that so I suppose Sarah didn't want to go through another pregnancy 'alone'."

"Oh"

He watched her shiver and tucked another blanket around her.

"I'm tired."

"Long day" he said dryly.

"Let's go to bed."

"Carter-"

She smiled beguiling "Jack... never refuse an offer like this."

He grinned, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Daniel groaned as the phone rang. The one time he went home, the phone rang. He mumbled an Egyptian curse word then answered it.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Danny... is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Jack," he greeted without any enthusiasm, "what do you want?"

Jack laughed. "You guys panic when we weren't there?"

"When SAM wasn't there, you have a life" he said with a loud yawn.

"Oh stuff it. It's like... seven."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes?"

"No!"

"Daniel, you gotta work on that lying thing."

He scowled at the phone. "What do you want?"

"Just saying hi."

"Hi. Now..."

"Sam said you guys were coming for visit?"

Daniel fumbled around for his glasses. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"She didn't tell you?" He asked curiously, finally locating them and putting them on.

"We kinda got into an accident."

"WHAT? Are you all right? Is Sam all right? The babies?"

"We're all fine. Sam was in shock for a bit but-"

"She's ok?"

"Yes Daniel."

Daniel sighed with relief. "Good, umm, we were thinking about an engagement party, nothing fancy, just us, the General, her dad."

"Jacob's coming?"

"Jack, he already said yes."

"But... I only have two spare rooms."

"So?"

"Janet, you and Teal'c, Jacob and the General. I get the couch..."

"So what's the problem?"

"Sam and I can't FIT on the couch."

"Jack!"

"I'm joking... Wait, Dorothy's awakening, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, take care."

Jack laughed, "Get some more sleep."

"Will do."

Jack hung up and Daniel promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

Sam wandered into the living room to see her fiancée watching the Simpson's. "Hey." 

His head snapped around. "Hi!" He said turning off the TV. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

"What will it be?"

"Bacon."

"Bacon and?"

"Just bacon" she said serenely.

"Ok... juice?"

"Yes."

"Bacon and Juice comin' up."

She followed him into the kitchen. "Jack..." She began softly.

He didn't hear her, so he continued pulling stuff out.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok."

Carter sighed, "What are we naming the other one?"

"What other one?" He asked absently.

"OUR OTHER CHILD!"

"Oh. I like Homer."

"Over my dead body."

Jack looked at her astonished. "I was joking."

"Oh."

"Eric?" She suggested.

"No."

"Miles?"

She shook her head.

"Kevin?" He tried.

"No." she said emphatically.

"Jacob?"

"Why are you so sure it's going to be a boy?" She asked curiously swirling her juice around.

"I just have a feeling."

"Oh so that's it. You really don't want GIRL children, you want BOY kids, well, you know WHAT? I-"

"CARTER!"

She automatically looked up, "What?"

"Calm down! I do want girl children, heck I don't care what kind of kids we have!"

She pushed her stool back and stormed into the bedroom. "What did I say?" He asked as the door slammed closed.

Silence greeted him.

* * *

Carter was lying on the bed, positive that she would never speak to that man again. Nope. It was over between her and-

"Carter, your bacon."

She looked over at him. On the tray was a pile of bacon and lots of orange juice. She grinned.

"Forgiven?" He asked.

She nodded and reached for the crispy pieces.

"Will Sara be attending out wedding?" She asked.

"No. I don't see why."

"Do you have any living family?"

"A grandfather. We don't speak"

"So no one from your side?"

He shook his head and sat next to her on the bed, her orange juice sliding towards him. He caught it and handed it to her.

"You?"

"I guess Mark, his family and Dad" she said rather forlornly "Mom and Dad were both only kids as were their parents. No other relatives in this world."

"We don't have a very big guest list" he commented.

"Is that bad?"

"No" he said instantly. The last thing he wanted was another fight.

She twisted around to look him in the eye. "Can I go fishing today?"

"Sure!"

"But... tell me the truth."

He looked into her eyes. "I will," he promised.

"Is there any fish in your lake?"

His laughter rang throughout the whole cabin.

* * *

Aligewe: Some questions answered!

All right, hoped you liked it, more of a shippy chapter for my sake (I love writing shippy chapters)

And.,. PLEASE review (Oh, it's that BEAUTIFUL bluish-purplish button down there. It's magic- you press it and a box comes up and you write stuff about the story in it... ) Sorry, I have always wanted to say that.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Ok, I have to be the world's most idiotic writer. I wrote this chapter days ago and now that I go to post it, what do I do? I delete it. (sigh) Anyways, I am rewriting the beginning of the last chapter, as it was pretty bad...

BookWorm37: (gasps) Oh No! Fan Fiction must have malfunctioned!

Jess O'Neill-SGC: (clears throat) well, yeah, especially me. I admit it- I love boy/girl twins! However, how do you know it's only twins? (smiles evilly)

**Thank you all for reviewing!** **_Hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._**

She twisted around to look him in the eye. "Can I go fishing today?"

"Sure!"

"But... tell me the truth"

He looked into her eyes. "I will" he promised.

"Is there any fish in your lake?"

His laughter rang throughout the cabin.

**_And now... the continuation!_**

* * *

Samantha Carter looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled. He looked so boyish curled up into a ball. Easing herself out of bed, she hurried into the bathroom and then went into the kitchen.

_Half an hour later..._

Jack yawned and stretched. "Mornin' Sam," he began sitting up. He blinked and sniffed. Smoke? "Sam?" he called again hurrying out of his bedroom. "Sam?"

----

Carter stared at her pole with disgust. Jack had told her fish were more active in the morning but... She cocked her head. Did someone call her?

----

Jack quickly checked the bathroom. Nope. His dread increased as each room turned out to be empty. "SAM!"

----

Sam set her pole down and headed towards the house reluctantly.

----

He grabbed the first piece of clothing he saw and wrapped it around his mouth. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and plunged into the kitchen. The thick smoke made it difficult to see but as he got closer to the stove, he stumbled over something. "Sam?" he whispered.

----

Sam entered the house and promptly began coughing. "Jack?" she stumbled into the kitchen. "Jack?" she saw a figure hurry through the smoke. "Jack!"

He walked out slowly holding a plate that contained two very charred… something's… "Sam?" he asked slowly, "What happened?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. "Uhh…"

"I thought you were in there! Do you have any idea what I-"

"Don't you yell at me Jack O'Neill!" She shot back, "I'm not your wife yet!

He dropped the plate. "Oh Sam, I was so worried."

She looked up into his face. "Me too"

They held each other until Jack realized she was crying. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked pushing her hair away from her face.

She sniffed. "I burnt breakfast!"

He smiled. "It's ok."

She sighed, "How come I can't cook? Mom could."

"Sam, I love you the way you are and-"

With a squeal, she pushed past him and dashed out the door. Before the startled Jack could protest, she jumped into the lake.

"Are you CRAZY?" He yelled following her out.

She showed him her fishing pole.

"Sam, the water is like… freezing! I would have bought you a new pole."

She laughed and held it up. A little bass dangled off her hook.

"I caught the only fish in your pond!"

"Carter!" he cried exasperated, "It's about the ACT of fishing, not about getting fish!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I caught the only one in that pond!"

He laughed.

**_Two hours later… _**

Jack quickly repented laughing. He soon found out pregnant women weren't as easy to reason with. Cleaning the kitchen had provided him with something to do. That evil woman- she took his Simpson's DVD collection, the fishing poles, the beer, his game boy… He looked around the kitchen.

"Good job Jack." Carter admitted from the doorway.

He looked up hopefully, "Hey Sam."

She plunked his case of beer on the counter. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came-"

He laughed. "Sam, it's ok, honest."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because, I was thinking…"

"What?"

"I was thinking if we had boys we could call them Matthew and Joseph… Matt and Joe you know."

He shuddered. "Eck Sam."

"Charles? William? Peter?"

"No to all three."

She sighed. "Come on, William O'Neill…"

"What about Timothy?" he suggested.

"Jack! Timmy O'Neill?"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Dean? Don? Thor? George?"

She giggled, "I like Thor…"

He looked up alarmed; "Sam, I was jok-" he stopped. "Ha ha, very funny!"

She yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Pizza boy is on his way."

She nodded. "Wake me up when he gets here," she began heading to the door.

_Ding-dong _

Jack laughed. "Oh Sam… your pizza is here…"

She shrugged, "Pay him and bring it to our room…" She said suggestively.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a mock salute and opened the door. His jaw dropped.

"You?"

"Greetings O'Neill."

* * *

I know, it's shorter then usual!

Well, I hope you liked it and...

PLEASE review!

P.S Name suggestions welcome!


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and all for all the name suggestions (especially StargateFan and Strawberry Shortcake!)**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._**

She yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Pizza boy is on his way."

She nodded. "Wake me up when he gets here," she began heading to the door.

_Ding-dong _

Jack laughed. "Oh Sam… your pizza is here…"

She shrugged, "Pay him and bring it to our room…" She said suggestively.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a mock salute and opened the door. His jaw dropped. "You?"

"Greetings O'Neill."

**_And now... the continuation!_**

* * *

Jack blinked. "Umm... is that you?"

"Who do you think I am O'Neill?"

Jack took the pizza boxes away. "Yep. What are you doing here?"

"Jack, who is it?" Sam called unable to see around him.

"Thor honey."

Silence...

"WHAT?"

Thor adjusted his baseball hat, "You said I was to drop by sometime O'Neill. I sent the child -who was bringing you this substance- away and -"

Sam stepped forward, "Thor!" She said enthusiastically cutting him off mid-sentence, "Good to see you!"

The alien blinked and trained his large eyes on her. "Major Carter. It is good to see you well." He continued to stare at her.

"Uhh Sam, you uhh..."

Sam looked down and gasped. "I'm sorry Thor," she said buttoning up her blouse.

"There is no need to apologize."

If a human had said that, Jack would have socked him but since it WAS Thor...

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Things are... Stressed at the Asgard High Council. I have finally accepted O'Neill's invitation to catch aquatic animals."

Her eyes widened. "You're going to... fish?"

"If O'Neill does not mind..." He looked questioningly at Jack.

"No, no, no! Go right ahead and stay." He said hospitably, "I'll make up the guest room for you."

_Ding-dong _

Jack opened the door slowly.

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Hey Jack!"

"Where's Sam?"

"Colonel O'Neill sir!"

"Hi Uncle Jack!"

"Thor?"

The various exclamations came from Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob, Janet, Cassie and General Hammond.

"Greetings General Hammond, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jack interrupted holding the door open, "come in!"

Sam had retreated into the bedroom and now appeared in shorts and a fresh blouse. "Hey Dad, Daniel-"

Jacob had her in his arms. "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Dad," she mumbled, "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry," he said releasing her. "Selmac says hi."

"Hi... Selmac."

"Major Carter, are you in good health?"

"Yes, thank you Teal'c." she said giving him a smile.

Daniel gave her a proper hello and turned his attention to Thor who Cassie was watching with great interest.

"What's he doing here?" Janet whispered as she embraced her friend.

"He came to fish."

Janet stared at her, "WHAT?"

Similar cries of surprise were heard.

Sam laughed. "Yep," she grabbed a pizza box, "anyone hungry?"

-----

Janet and Sam sighed, "We are never going to fit everyone in," they said simultaneously.

"Ok, we have a couch and three rooms. Cassie and I get one room, Daniel and Teal'c can share one, and I suppose the two General's can share another one…" Janet stopped. "And you and Colonel O'Neill get the couch…"

"We can't both fit on it," Sam said serenely refusing to meet Janet's bait.

Janet laughed, "Ok, you can camp out with me and Cass."

Sam nodded and looked out the window. "Uhh, Janet…"

"Yeah?" She called tossing clothes into the bureau as she spoke.

"Come look at this…"

"What is-" she began. "Oh my…"

The 'Roswell alien' was sitting primly in a lawn chair holding a pole. As the two women watched, something pulled on the pole. Thor jumped up excitedly. Then over he went, into the pond. Sam and Janet exchanged glances and burst into loud laughter.

-----

That night, Thor returned to his ship while everyone unpacked his or her stuff. Cassie was the most enthusiastic one of them all.

"Come on Jack!"

"Cassie, we watched Indiana Jones the last time you stayed at my house!"

"But Harrison Ford is so hot!"

"JANET!" Jack protested, "your daughter is-"

Cassie moaned. "He still thinks I'm 10 Mom!"

Janet poked her head out of the kitchen, "aren't you?" She asked with mock dismay.

"MOM!"

Cassie won and they watched Indiana Jones before retiring. The next days sped by quickly for the team and their friends and then it was Sunday...

"Jack!" Cassie screeched, "CANDLES MAN!"

"Right," he mumbled grabbing the candlesticks.

"Shoulda gone with everyone else," she muttered.

"What was that Miss Fraiser?"

She ignored him. "Come on Jack, the food's all ready, the table is set, now we just have to wait for-"

Jack looked out the window in time to see his truck shoot into his driveway.

"-Sam." Cassie finished.

Everyone immerged from the car feeling rather sick- Except for Teal'c and Jacob of course.

"Did I not do well Major Carter?" Teal'c asked proudly.

She gave him a thumb up and a smile. If she talked, she was going to donate her stomach contents to the fishies. If there WERE any...

"Sam you ok?" Jack asked walking up to her.

She nodded.

"Umm, WE are having dinner on the dock, if that's ok." he quickly added.

She shrugged, "yeah, sure."

Jack began pulling her towards it.

"Uhh, shouldn't I uhh, change?" she asked looking at his dress uniform.

He looked down and flushed. "Cassie thought I should-"

"You look great honey," she said sweetly, "I'll be back in 15."

And with a quick kiss, she flitted off.

Jack sat down. "Wow."

It was more like twenty minutes before she appeared again.

"Wow."

She blushed. "Like it?"

Jack looked at his fiancée to be. "Sam, you look… fantastic!"

She laughed, "Thank you kind sir," she said demurely.

He pulled out her chair and then seated himself.

The two talked and laughed over the meal. After Jack served dessert, (chocolate mousse) Sam leaned back and sighed with contentment.

"Look at the sunset," she said softly.

"It's beautiful," he admitted, "But not as beautiful as you,"

She blushed.

"Sam-" he stopped, "Sam-"

"Yes?" she asked not looking away from the sky.

"Umm-" he handed her a fishing pole. "Here."

She took the pole slowly, "thanks…" she said. She casted. "Works great."

"NO!" Jack protested, "Oh for cryin' out loud," he muttered pulling off his jacket. While an astonished Sam watched, he stripped to his boxers and shirt and dived in.

"Jack, are you crazy?" She squealed.

Jack appeared a moment later, something clutched tightly in his hand.

"Jack! What on earth do you think you were doing? It's freezing in-"

He fell on his knees in front of her, "Sam, will you marry me?"

"-you could have caught your- what?"

"Will you marry me?"

She gaped at him. "Are you ok?" she asked uncertainly, "I understand if you want to go inside and change…"

He opened his hand to reveal a ring. "I put this on the hook of the pole I gave you."

Her lips formed a silent 'oh'.

"Will you?"

She looked at him, the ring, then him. "Yes!"

He blinked. "Yes?"

She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Jack..."

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You already proposed."

"Oh," he hesitated, "I meant now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Get married RIGHT NOW?"

He nodded.

She stared at him. "Why?"

"I want to marry you Samantha Carter. I want you to be mine."

She bit her lip. "I don't have a gown..."

"Janet took care of that. It's on your bed.

She nodded. "Ok."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

As they stared up the bank a few minutes later, Sam blinked. The whole SGC (or so it seemed) was standing there.

"Oh my," she whispered.

Jack laughed and cupped his hands, "SHE SAID YES!" He yelled.

Everyone dispersed. Some brought chairs, one set up a stand, and flowers appeared everywhere.

"Jack!" Carter whispered, "what did you do?"

"It was all Thor's idea. Guy's a romantic at heart." He said sounding scandalized. "Now, go change."

"Yes sir." She whispered hurrying into the house and into her room.

"Oh Janet," she whispered.

The dress was gorgeous. White and sleeveless, it was cool enough to wear on the warm summer evening.

"It's beautiful Janet," she said looking up, "thank you."

Cassie and Janet grinned. "I'm glad you like it." Janet said softly.

"You guys look nice," Sam said looking at their black dresses.

Cassie giggled, "we didn't have time to get us dresses, but all the guys have suits, and-"

"Cass! Help me get this on her!" Janet demanded.

Cassie obediently helped her.

----

Jack helped set the chairs up in tidy rows and joined Daniel and Teal'c in creating a rose path. All too soon, Cassie announced Sam was ready. "You ready Jack?" Daniel asked.

He nodded and hurried up to the dock. The Pastor was already there, preparing his notes. Jack hurriedly greeted him. General Hammond had flown him in from Nevada, as he was the only Pastor with a high enough security clearance.

Music began and Daniel hurried next to Jack.

Cassie walked demurely up the aisle followed by her mother. Sam appeared her hand in her fathers.

Sam. She was so beautiful. So fun. So sweet. God, he wasn't good enough for her!

She shook her head softly.

He grinned. Sam knew him so well.

"Who gives this women to be wed?" the Pastor asked. (Later it was discovered his name was Hector.)

"I do." Jacob said firmly. The Pastor nodded. Jacob gave his daughter one last kiss and then gave her hand to Jack.

"Dearly beloved..."

Sam and Jack both murmured their vows. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Nearly six long years and now... this was it. They were married.

"You may kiss the bride."

Thunderous applause greeted them as they pulled away.

"CAKE!" Cassie cried. "We have LOTS of cake!"

Everyone laughed.

Jack and Sam started down the aisle, hand in hand. They were man and wife.

**

* * *

So they are married! Woohoo! I'm SO happy...**

**Ok, yeah, hoped you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you forreviewing! XXXXI hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._**

Sam and Jack both murmured their vows.Everyone had tears in their eyes. Nearly six long years and now... it was it. They were married.

"You may kiss the bride."

Thunderous applause greeted them as they pulled

"CAKE!" Cassie cried, "We have LOTS of cake!"

Everyone laughed.

Jack and Sam started down the aisle, hand in hand. They were man and wife.

_**And now... the continuation!** _

_

* * *

_

Monday morning, bright and early, SG-1 and friends climbed onto the jet that would take them home. The rest of the week past swiftly for them, Jacob returned home Thursday after being assured that Jack would take good care of Sam.

Another week flew by. In spite of Carter's most strenuous objections, she was forbidden to go off world for anythingexcepting evacuation to the Alpha site. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c went on some 'meet 'n' greets' but nothing really too excitin-

"UNSCHEDULED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Hammond confirmed that is was SG-1's signal and allowed them through.

"What happened Colonel?"

Jack winced as he tried to staunch the blood coming from his arms. "Uhh..."

Janet and her team rushed in. Five minutes later, they were in the infirmary; Jack was looking a lot better.

"Colonel?" Hammond questioned.

Daniel looked up, "General, it was my fault. I made a major translation error and they weren't... weren't uhh... happy with me."

Jack snickered, "he... he... he called the guys daughter..." he broke off in laughter.

Daniel turned a bright red and stepped back as Janet tried to examine his forehead, which was dripping blood.

Jack looked up still laughing, "where's Sam?"

"Jack, what happened to you?" a voice demanded.

Jack turned and gave his wife a big smile, "Daniel called the chieftain's daughter a..." once again he doubled over in laughter.

"Called her what?" Sam demanded.

Teal'c looked up, "I believe you would say... whore."

Daniel groaned.

* * *

One week, two weeks, three weeks, four weeks flew by. Finally, it was the day of the ultrasound. The whole SGC was crammed in the halls outside the infirmary. 

"Jannneeett..."

Janet scanned the pictures again, "Yep, I have to say you won sir."

Carter grabbed the pictures and squinted, "how can you tell?" She asked. "It looks like..." She stopped.

"A glob?" Jack offered.

She glared at him, "Don't call our babies globs!"

Siler peeked his head in, "Dr. Fraiser?"

She looked over at him, "yes Siler?"

"Boys, boy-girl, girls?"

She smiled, "Boys."

A look of disappointment crossed his face. He withdrew and seconds later chattering voices filled the hall. Janet's eyes lit up, "I just remembered, I get a hundred bucks."

"You... BET on US?" Sam squeaked.

Janet gave her friend an unrepentant smile.

Sam considered this, "Do I get half?"

"Sam!" Jack said scandalized, "I can not believe you are allowing your friends to bet on the genders of our unborn-"

"O'Neill. You were correct. Sergeant Siler said I was to give you this." Teal'c said offering him a small cream envelope.

Jack pocketed the envelope sheepishly. His wife raised his eyebrow, "You were saying dear?" She said sweetly.

"I umm…"

She laughed, "we done Janet?"

Janet nodded.

"Then take me home Jack."

-----

Sam crouched in the closet and prayed that her husband wouldn't find her. Please God…

Light flooded the tiny room.

"Sammie baby?"

Carter's head shot up, "DAD?" She hissed, "what are you doing here?"

Jacob scanned the area. "Where's Jack?"

"I-"

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Hiding from Jack," she whispered.

Jacob whipped around, "Where is that son of a bitch? Is he abusing you?"

She stared at him. "What? I- what? Jack? Uhh-"

"I'm going to kill him! How stupid am I, entrusting him with my baby!"

"Dad!" She couldn't help but object, "I'm not 5!"

"Oh Sam…" A voice called.

"It's Jack!" She hissed, "Dad, he didn't abuse me! I was just-"

Jacob shook his head sadly, "denial Sam, it's a sad thing."

"DAD!"

"Sam?" Jack asked appearing in the doorway, "You-"

CLUNK

As Jack crumpled to the floor, Sam rushed to his side, "What the hell did you do that for?" She demanded taking her husbands pulse.

"He was abus-"

"I never said that!"

"Then why were you hiding in the closet?"

"'CAUSE I WANTED TOO!"

Jacob took a deep breath, "Sam, I think you better explain something to me," he said slowly.

She nodded. "See, I have special sessions with Janet-" she paused, "about the baby" she explained, "and then I have to go through the whole SGC while they gawk at me and-" she stopped again and smiled mischievously, "Janet gets off at 4:00 and-"

Jacob groaned, "Sam, that didn't make a lick of sense,"

"Neither did you attacking me," an injured voice said.

Jacob mumbled an apology.

"So, what brings you here?" Jack asked patting his aching head gingerly.

"I was going to make you and Sam go with me to O'Malley's."

"Oh." Jack stood up slowly, "Love to go, you Sam?"

She smiled sweetly. "Sorry about that Jack. I didn't want go to the class."

Jack frowned at her, "Why the devil didn't you just call and cancel."

Carter shot a meaningful glance at Jacob; "I was hoping you'd find me and then we could…" She trailed off.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really? We still-" he stopped. "After dinner of course."

Jacob sighed, "Great. My daughter has lost all of her brain and my son-in-law only wants sex. What more can I ask for?"

"DAD!"

----

"Sam, what are you doing?"

The beautiful Major paused half way up the stepladder. She was getting incredibly sick of that question. "Getting a book," she said extracting the thick volume then descending.

Daniel scowled at her, "Sam, you need to be more careful, those kids could pop out any-"

"Daniel. I'm five months pregnant. It's going to be a while." She said wryly patting her huge belly. Yesterday in the grocery store, some lady had come up and asked her if she was having quadruplets. She had managed to laugh it off but she had been bothered since. Was she really that fat?

"Daniel…" She began. "Am I… Fat?"

Daniel, totally oblivious to her mood, eyed her carefully. "I wouldn't say fat…" he stopped then added, "normally that is, but with twins, you have gained… some weight."

"So I'm fat."

He shrugged. "Did you ever figure out that gate address that we got of Leonia's cartouche?"

She glared at him. "No I was too busy becoming FAT!"

Daniel was no longer oblivious. "No Sam, you're not fat, I just meant with the babies, you obviously weigh more and you are big-"

"Oh ho, so I'm BIGGER am I? Well, you know WHAT? I happen to be carrying two children and-"

One man hurrying in saved Daniel, "Major Carter, you must accompany me to the infirmary." Teal'c said urgently.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your father has been severely injured. Dr. Fraiser says you must come- now!"

Carter gave him a frightened glance before following him out of the room.

* * *

Ok... that was more of a filler chapter but I hope you still liked it. 

My beta's computer has risen! Thanks Sara for editing this!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for reviewing! XXXX I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG-1...**

_"Daniel…" She began. "Am I… Fat?" _

_Daniel, totally oblivious to her mood, eyed her carefully. "I wouldn't say fat…" he stopped then added, "normally that is, but with twins, you have gained… some weight." _

_"So I'm fat." _

_He shrugged. "Did you ever figure out that gate address that we got of Leonia's cartouche?" _

_She glared at him. "No I was too busy becoming FAT!" _

_Daniel was no longer oblivious. "No Sam, you're not fat, I just meant with the babies, you obviously  
weigh more and you are big-" _

_"Oh ho, so I'm BIGGER am I? Well, you know WHAT? I happen to be carrying two children and-" _

_One man hurrying in saved Daniel, "Major Carter, you must accompany me to the infirmary." Teal'c said urgently. _

_"Why?" She asked. _

_"Your father has arrived and he is severely injured. Dr. Fraiser says you must come- now!" _

_Carter gave him a frightened glance before following him out of the room._

**And now... The continuation!**

* * *

"Janet?"

Janet gestured for a nurse to take over. "Hey Sam."

She stared at her Dad. "What happened? When did he get here?"

Janet looked at her watch, "he was brought here about ten minutes ago and he has numerable staff blasts to the spinal area."

Carter's eyes widened, "will he be paralyzed?"

"I don't know. Apparently Selmac is too weak to heal him, they were hoping that maybe-"

"They?" Sam questioned looking around. She spotted them. A male and a female stood next to her father.  
"Is that Anise?" She hissed.

Janet tried to keep a straight face, "I'm afraid so. She says that General Carter found a 'treasure trove' of Ancient weapons so she and her friend- whose name is Pel'chak by the way- went back with him."

"It was a trap," Sam guessed.

Janet nodded, "Anise escaped with minor brush burns, Pel'chak had a broken wrist but it's nothing serious."

"Is my dad conscious?"

She shook her head, "no, not yet-" she stopped, "what the hell is she doing?"

Jack strode in, in his hand was a bag proclaiming the wonders of a double Mac, "Sam, I got your- whoa!" He said looking at the bed, "what happened?"

Anise stepped forward, "by the decree of the system lords," she hissed, "you will all die!"  
And before Jack could comprehend what she had just said, Anise raised her hand.

"NO!"

As Jack watched horrified, his wife sprang to stop Anise. A second later, she was sent flying- her arm bleeding profusely.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled.

Pel'chak moved to stop. "Anis-"

She turned and raised her hand. He crumpled to the floor, dead.

Jack had sudden vivid recollections of Graham and Martouf doing this. Anise was a zay'tarc. And the target was either himself or his wife...

"ANISE!" He shouted.

She turned.

"Stop it! You don't want to hurt us!"

She began shaking violently. "H-h-h-help," she whispered, "stop m-me."

Jack watched as her hand reached for the button on the device that would disaggregate her, "sorry," she whispered again.

One last shot found its target before Anise hit the button.

----

General Hammond hurried towards the infirmary. Several SF's had been dispatched to get him, the only thing they'd say is that Dr. Fraiser needed to see him A.S.A.P. As the door loomed, he could hear the petite Doctor yelling orders.  
As he burst in, a scene of confusion greeted him. People filled the infirmary beds- blood was everywhere. The walls were scorched and concrete bits littered the floor. Moaning filled the air

"Doctor?" He called.

She looked up. "General!"

"What the hell happened?"

"It was Anise sir," she whispered, "she was a zay'tarc."

"Is anyone dead?" He asked.

Janet nodded, grim. "Both Tok'ra operatives. General Carter is doing all right for now but I'm afraid-" she stopped, "Major Carter was hit in her left shoulder but she'll be fine. Dr. Jackson was hit by a piece of concrete following from the roof," she said gesturing to the ceiling. "And Colonel O'Neill was hit sir."

"How bad?"

Janet looked grave, "he was hit with a full blast in the chest. I won't lie sir, he-"

"Doctor!"

Sam was struggling against a nurse who was trying, ineffectively,to hold her down, "Janet!" She called, "let me up, I can help!"

"Sam, I-"

"Janet. Let me use the healing device."

"Sam, we don't know what kind of effects a Goa'uld heal-"

"Janet," Sam said softly, "please."

Janet followed Sam's gaze to her husband. She sighed and looked at the General. General Hammond gave her a brief nod of approval.

Sam gritted her teeth and ignored the pain in her arm. She limped over to the small safe and opened it. She took out the small round device and slipped it over her right hand.  
Janet watched the scene with trepidation. Sam was posed over her father, both hands on the device.She had naturally wanted to start with her husband, but Janet insisted on him being stabilized first. Sam closed her eyes and the device turned on with a slight swish sound. As she slowly moved her arms over his back, Janet saw her grimace with pain. The light turned off.

"Sam?" A voice mumbled.

She swayed slightly, "I'm... I'm fine..." She muttered as Janet rushed to her side.

"General!" Janet protested, "I really don't think-"

"General Hammond, please." The Major interrupted.

George Hammond sighed, "Doctor, let the Major try."

Janet frowned and reluctantly let Sam move on to Daniel. The device turned on a few moments later. This time as it turned off, she stumbled. Teal'c was at her side a moment later.

"Do you require assistance?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, "I can do this Teal'c," she whispered.

"Very well," he said releasing her slowly.

She stood over Jack, her hands ready. She closed her eyes and willed it. The light turned on. Long minutes passed. Sam gave a great gasp and fell to the floor as Jack's monitor began beeping frantically.

"Get her on a bed!" Janet shouted as she pushed past Teal'c to look at the Colonel. He was breathing regular and he was blinking.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"It's MacGyver," he mumbled, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" She questioned.

He winced, "Anise went... Berserk."

"Yeah, right before she... umm..."

"Blew herself up?" He offered.

"Yeah, she got a shot at you."

"Where's Carter? She was- She was hurt-"

"I'm taking care of her," Janet said nodding to the nurse who was showing her a syringe, "I'll take care of her, sir. What you need to do is rest."

He nodded, unusually compliant, "Tell Carter good night and that I love her." His eyes closed.

Janet looked at the sleeping man. "I will," she whispered.

"Doctor Fraiser?" A voice called insistently from behind her.

She looked up. "Yes?"

The look on the nurses made her hurry over. "What-"

"She slipped into a coma," the nurse blurted.

Janet stared at the figure aghast. "She… Slipped into a coma." Janet repeated.

The nurse nodded.

"Dr. Fraiser," a deep voice began, "can we not help her?"

"I'm afraid not Teal'c," she said quietly looking at him. The man was obviously unsure of what was going on.

"A coma is kind of like a deep sleep-"

"Can you not wake her?" He asked.

Janet shook her head, "only she can make herself wake up."

"Will she be herself when she wakes up?" Teal'c asked.

Janet began to nod then stopped. "I don't know why she went into one Teal'c. It was probably either from the over use of the Naquadah in her blood or her use of the device while under so much bodily distress or-"

"Her hand moved Dr. Fraiser!"

Janet looked at her best friend, "Sometimes patients display movements Teal'c. It depends on the person."

"So, we must wait for her to awaken?"

She nodded.

Teal'c calmly took the seat beside her. "I shall wait then."

Janet blinked back tears, "ok." She whispered.

General Hammond patted her shoulder, "I need to go inform the President about this. Will you be ok Doctor?"

She nodded, "yes sir."

He gave her a small smile, "It'll be all right Doctor."

"Yes sir," she whispered, "it will be all right."

* * *

Thanks Sara Loughlin for editing this! 

I hope you liked it and...

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

I'm so sorry it took so long. I thought I had sent this to my beta already but apparently not! (blush)

To all of you who reviewed, thank you so, so much! I'm glad you guys are liking it!

StargateFan: WOW! Congrats!  
MasterJediJ: Thanks.  
deathstreet89: Sorry!

**Thanks Sara Loughlin for beta'ing.**

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG-1...**

_She slipped into a coma," the nurse blurted._

_---_

_"So, we must wait for her to awaken?"_

_She nodded._

_Teal'c calmly took the seat beside her. "I shall wait then."_

_Janet blinked back tears, "ok." She whispered._

_General Hammond patted her shoulder, "I need to go inform the President about this. Will you be ok Doctor?"_

_She nodded, "yes sir."_

_He gave her a small smile, "It'll be all right Doctor."_

_"Yes sir," she whispered, "it will be all right."_

**And now... The continuation!**

* * *

Jack stirred and opened his eyes. Darkness filled the infirmary.  
"Doc?" He whispered.

A dark figure loomed out of the darkness. "O'Neill, Dr. Fraiser will be back shortly."

Jack nodded his head, which sent shivers of pain throughout it. "Water?"

The sound of water being poured was heard and then a glass was placed in his hands.

"Thanks," Jack rasped.

"You are welcome O'Neill."

He sipped it, "where's Sam?" He whispered.

Teal'c sat down, "does your head pain you? I can summon a nurse if you require-"

"Teal'c... Where's Sam?"

He hesitated, "she is asleep."

Jack sat up slowly. "Where is she Teal'c?"

Teal'c stood up, "you must rest O'Neill. The Doctor has instructed-"

"Teal'c," Jack said quietly, "what happened?"

The Jaffa sighed. "Janet Fraiser said she is in a deep sleep from which one can not awaken her."

"A coma?" Jack whispered.

He inclined his head.

"Oh my god Teal'c. Are you sure?"

"I am positive," he said solemnly.

Jack yanked the IV line from his arm and scrambled off the bed. Teal'c blocked his way.

"Teal'c let me pass. That's an order."

"O'Neill, the Doctor has not declared you fit-"

"I don't care T! That's my WIFE!"

Teal'c silently allowed him to pass and went to summon Janet.

* * *

"Hey Sam," he whispered stroking her hair.

Her monitor beeped steadily.

"I-"

"Jack, what's going on?"

Jack looked up, "Daniel?"

The archeologist stumbled towards him. "What happened? Is Sam all right?"

"She's in a coma Daniel."

"Oh my god," the archeologist whispered, "how?"

"I'm not sure."

"Daniel? Jack? What the hell areyou guys doing out of bed?"

"Jacob," the two men greeted simultaneously.

Jacob looked around, "where's Sam? I would have thought that-" he stopped as Jack stepped out of the way, revealing his daughter. "What happened?"

"She's in a coma," Daniel explained.

Jacob closed his eyes, "she used the healing device didn't she?"

"Umm..." Daniel felt the back of his neck where he had been hit by the concrete, "she must have."

"Why?" Jack demanded.

Jacob sighed, "she's pregnant Jack. Using ANY Goa'uld healing device is bad."

"Will it hurt the boys?" Jack questioned looking at his wife's belly.

"I don't know Jack, I-"

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, General Carter, I need you to return to your beds this minute," Janet's calm yet annoyed voice said.

Daniel and Jacob obediently shuffled away.

"Colonel?" Janet asked softly.

"I can't Janet. I need to be with her."

Janet gave a soft sigh, "I understand Colonel, but-"

White light filled the infirmary and Jack was whisked away to parts unknown.

Janet stared at the spot for a moment before sounding the alarm.

* * *

Jack thought to himself as his rear made contact with the cold, hard floor that he was getting used to this. Far to used to this...

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up, "Thor! How you doing?"

"I am well O'Neill. I have brought you here to ask you-"

"Buddy, I'd love to help but we have a little problem." Jack interrupted. "Sam is in a coma."

Thor blinked. "I am sorry O'Neill."

"Can you help her?"

"It is unlikely."

"UNLIKELY? You guys are the second most advanced race in this galaxy, heck the universes and you can't help with a COMA?"

Thor walked closer with his peculiar gait. "I am sorry," he said regretfully, "if I tried to assistColonel Carter, it would most likely result n permanent memory loss."

Jack moaned, "memory loss?" he whispered.

"I am sorry O'Neill." The Asgard repeated.

Jack nodded, "what is it you need?" He asked.

"My needs are not important now. Return to your planet."

And before Jack could protest, he was returned home.

* * *

_A week later..._

Janet looked down at her friend's peaceful face. "They're ok Sam," she whispered, "your baby boys are ok."

Sam's even breathing didn't change. Janet sighed.

"It's ok Doc," Jack said from behind her, "it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have let her use the device sir," she whispered, "I shouldn't have."

Jack patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I can't help it."

"When's the last time you've eaten Doctor?"

She sighed, "yesterday," she admitted reluctantly.

"All right, come on, let's go get something to eat." He said ushering her out of the infirmary.

30 minutes later...

Jack sauntered back into the infirmary and promptly froze. "JANET!" he yelled.

The petite Doctor rushed in, "Colonel?"

"Where's Sam?"

Janet's eyes drifted over to where her patient's bed had been but a half hour ago. It was gone.

* * *

Oh where, oh where did the bed go? Oh where, oh where could it be?

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and I know it's shorter then usual...

PLEASE review!


	27. Chapter 27

Most popular results were 1. The Asgard, 2. The Nox, and 3. She was moved. Nobody thought about the Goa'uld!

Sara Loughlin beta'd this!

**Musings-of-Apathy** LOL! I started laughing so hard, my mom actually came over to see what I was reading. Thanks for the laugh.  
**primax: **Wow, it would be! (Begans typing up new story) Sure, more Daniel (Dan'yyyeellll) coming up!  
**adafrog:** (shrugs) That little gray guy. He has a thing for Jack.  
**StargateFan:** Kayla, that isn't fair! You should SHARE! Yeah! I'll keep it at my house for oh say... a month? year? forever?

* * *

**  
Previously on Stargate SG-1...**

Jack sauntered back into the infirmary and promptly froze. "JANET!" he yelled.

The petite Doctor rushed in, "Colonel?"

"Where's Sam?"

Janet's eyes drifted over to where her patient's bed had been but a half hour ago. It was gone.

**And now... The continuation!**

* * *

Janet hurried to her desk and flipped through half a dozen medical charts. "She wasn't moved." She announced a moment later.

"AIRMAN!" Jack hollered.

"Yes sir?" The young lady asked as she hurried in.

"Has Major Carter been moved?"

She shook her head, "no sir."

"Are you sur-"

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter's voice rang out.

Jack and Janet exchanged glances then simultaneously dashed for the elevator.

----

As they entered the control room, they saw an agitated Jacob talking to Hammond.

"Daniel? What's going on?" Jack demanded.

He shrugged, "Jacob won't tell us."

Teal'c came up from behind. "What has transpired?"

"JACOB!" Jack shouted.

His father in law looked up. "Jack, come here." he half ordered, half asked. "Just you." He added as Daniel and Teal'c made a move to follow.

Jack obeyed. "What's this all about?" Jack demanded as soon as they were safely inside a room.

"Osiris is missing."

Jack stared at him. "What do you MEAN Osiris is missing?"

Jacob sighed, "the Tok'ra had hoped that they could extract some very valuable information from her before removing the Goa'uld."

"And..." Jack prodded.

"Osiris managed to escape."

"And this was..."

The Tok'ra lifted his chin. "Two months ago."

"As bad as this is," Jack began, "what does this have to do with Sam?"

Jacob looked into his son-in-law's eyes. "Because she is headed to Earth to get revenge."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Daniel began a half hour later. "Sarah escaped and is coming to Earth to get Sam."

"She should have arrived by now," Jacob said.

Jack stared at the table in front of him. "Can we ascertain whether she has been here or not?"

General Hammond slowly pushed in a tape. "This is the security footage from around that time."

The tape went on for two minutes before a glowing white light filled the room.

"Is that not an Asgard Transportation Beam?" Teal'c asked looking over at Jack.

Jack let a small grin creep across his face, "it sure looked like it!"

"I'm afraid you have not all considered this properly," Selmac interrupted. "You forget that Thor's mind was downloaded into Anubis's ship. She could have easily gained knowledge of such a device."

Daniel gripped the arms of his chair tightly, "So Osiris has her?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Carter forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a female face bent over her.

"Major Carter," a soft voice said, "we are indeed glad to have you among us again."

Sam stared at the figure above her, "Lya?" She squeaked.

The girl nodded.

"How did I-?" She stopped and looked around. "I thought you-"

"Thor brought you here and asked that we might help you." She interrupted, "We were afraid we had failed."

"Wha- what happened?" She asked.

The girl looked thoughtful, "I believe you say coma."

"Coma? I was in a coma?"

Lya gave her a slight nod.

"How long was I-" She stopped and looked down, "how are my babies?" She demanded.

Lya smiled, "they are fine," she said gently. "You must rest."

Sam's eyelids slowly closed. Lya remained at her side until she was breathing peacefully.

* * *

Jack hurried into his office and closed the door quietly. He went to his desk and rummaged through it until he pulled out his Asgard Communication Device. He tried it.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What?" Daniel asked from the doorway.

Jack started, "when'd you come in?"

He shrugged, "what's wrong?"

"Thor said the only reason it wouldn't work would be IF he wasn't in Earth's orbit." Jack began slowly, "if he isn't in Earth's orbit, then he couldn't have taken Sam."

* * *

Sam opened her eyes and stretched. She rolled over and saw a bright pair of black eyes staring at her.  
"Thor," she greeted resisting the urge to blink rapidly.

"Greetings Major Carter, I am glad to see you well."

"What happened?"

Thor blinked. "You do not recall?"

She shook her head. That action made stars swim across her eyes.

"Think Major Carter," the little alien said. "Attempt to recall the incident."

Anise was shooting. Jack was hurt. Blood was everywhere.

She forced her eyes to stay open, "Umm, Anise was shooting. Jack was hurt…"

"He is fine Major Carter." Thor said quietly. "You saved several lives."

She closed her eyes. "He's ok," she whispered. "How long was I out?"

"I believe it to be two weeks."

"Is Jack here?" She asked.

"No. I transported you aboard and started for the Nox home world."

Carter's eyes widened. "Did you leave a note?"

The little gray looked crestfallen. "No," he admitted. "I am afraid that in my hurry, I neglected to leave an explanation as to where you are."

Sam knew her husband must be frantic. "Could- could you tell him?" She asked, her eyelids already drifting close.

Thor assured her he would, then beamed himself out. Minutes later, she heard his ship depart.

"Go Thor," she mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

Jack stared at the picture of his wife. It had been taken around a month ago at Janet's house. He traced her features. She was laughing-  
'Whooooooossshh'

Jack looked around, "THOR!" He called.

Two more bright flashes revealed Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey Jack," Daniel mumbled stuffing the rest of his waffle back in his mouth. "What's going on?"

"O'Neill."

Everyone looked up as the 'little' Asgard made his way towards them.

"Thor!" Jack cried, "do you happen to know where-"

"I have Major Carter."

Jack paused, "you do?" Both Jack and Daniel said simultaneously.

He nodded. "I have taken her to the Nox's home world."

"And?" All the men inquired.

"She has awakened."

"Yes!" Jack cried.

"She is however, weak at the moment. Perhaps you would like to see her?"

"Yes!" "Uh, Yeah." "Indeed."

Thor walked over to his console. "I have left a message at Stargate Command. We will be at the Nox's home world in a half of your hour."

* * *

"General Hammond sir!"

Hammond looked up. "Sergeant?"

"Thor has SG-1." Walter said with a smile on his face.

"ALL of SG-1?"

He nodded. "The Tok'ra have also left a message. Osiris has been captured and they will remove the Goa'uld immediately.

Hammond smiled. Just another day at the SGC.

* * *

'Peers nervously around the corner'

I hope you liked this chapter!

'Ducks as the rotten tomato sails towards her'

Well, please review, good or... bad.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks y'all for the reviews!

StargateFan: GAIL DELANEY? I'm touched and flattered! And... LOL!  
MajorSam: Hey! lol, I shall produce children for you soon enough!

I am dedicating this chapter to: StargateFan, MajorSam, Nyrocat, SG1-FanFic, stevewraith, Ilovesg1, Tricksters Queen of War, kahless21, deathstreet89, primax, adafrog, StarrGazer, RomieG, and stevewraith ... (I couldn't just pick one!) MANY hugs and chocolate! (Kayla, you can have some too even if you WON'Tshare your AWESOME pic!

* * *

Jack waited impatiently for Thor to beam them down. Daniel was pacing up and down the alien ship while Teal'c merely stared out the 'window'.

"Thor," Jack began, "how long is this going -"

Bright light filled the room, sweeping the inhabitants away.

"-to take." Jack finished once on terra firma. He looked around and spotted a hut a few yards away. He hurried over and pushed open the door.

"Colonel O'Neill," Lya's soft voice greeted him. "It is good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," he looked around, "where's Sam?"

Lya smiled. "She is resting," she said gesturing behind her. Jack nodded his thanks and hurried to his wife's side.

"Sam?" He whispered, "Sam!"

She stirred lightly. "G'way," she whispered, "I'm tired."

A small smilecrept across his face as she opened her eyes. "Hey baby," he said stroking her hair.

"Baby?" She protested, "What a greeting to give your wife after she's been gone two weeks!"

Jack bent down and kissed her. Lya giggled as the kiss grew longer in intensity.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Daniel muttered edging his way out the hut, followed by Teal'c and Lya.

An hour later...

Jack immerged from the hut, a silly grin on his face. "She's fine!" He called, "she wants to see you guys."

Daniel and Teal'c were in there a minute later.

"Hey Daniel, hey Teal'c."

Both men approached the bed almost reverently. "It is good to see you well again Major Carter." Teal'c said giving her a slight bow.

"Thanks Teal'c, it's good to see you too."

"Yeah Sam, you gave us quite a scare." Daniel said reproachfully. "We thought Osiris had you."

"Osiris?" Sam repeated surprised. "Why would-"

"Long story."

"Oh."

They remained with the Nox for several days before returning to Stargate Command. A 'shindig' was held in her honor that lasted ten hours.

Three more weeks flew by...

Sam was now seven months pregnant and it was quite apparent. She was quite touchy on the subject and refused to go into any more stores after her third 'Are you having triplets?' comment. One learned to deal with her wacky moods and learned quickly to always bring a dessert with.

"AARRRRGH!"

Sam's self appointed body guards flew in. "What do you need?" "Coffee? Jello?" "What is it you require Major Carter?"

She burst into tears. "I c-can't figure this oouuuuuuuuttttt!"

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged glances then slipped out of the room leaving Jack to deal with his pregnant wife.

"What can't you figure out?" He asked cautiously.

"How to re-replicate the device SG-7 b-brought back from 923-"

"BREAK TIME!" Jack announced, "c'mon, we haven't been off this base in three days Carter. Let's go."

"I don't want too."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. Why wasn't there a 'Dealing with Pregnant Wifes for Dummies'?

He looked back tohis crying wife. "C'mere," he said quietly. She melted in his embrace.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" She wailed, "I snapped at Janet, yelled at Siler..."

"You're pregnant Sam."

"I don't want to be anymore! I want them to come out! I'm tired of fe-feeling fat and-"

"Shh," Jack whispered stroking her hair. "Shh."

* * *

"How is she?" Daniel asked as Jack shut his wife's door.

"She's fine. Tired, but fine." Jack assured him.

"Good. You look tired."

"I am," Jack said with a short laugh. "But, I have to catch up on a few reports so, ciao!"

Daniel waited until Jack had gone before easing into Sam's room. She was sitting on her bed, poking her belly and smiling with delight as the babies kicked in response.

"Hey Sam."

She looked up surprised. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hello to you too."

She blushed. "Sorry. It's nice to see you."

He eased himself onto the corner of the bed, "anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "Thanks though."

Daniel fidgeted slightly. "Umm, Janet thought maybe I should tell you this since she thinks I'm more dispensable..."

"Tell me what?" She demanded.

He sighed and wiped his glasses. "She wants you to remain on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

Sam pursed her lips. "She's crazy," she said finally, "she actually thought I'd agree to that?"

"I'm supposed to talk you into it." He explained.

"Oh. Not going to happen."

Daniel shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Sam seized his hand and held it against her tummy. "Did you feel it?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

He grinned. "Yeah."

* * *

_2 weeks later._

Jack stretched out lazily and opened his eyes. On encountering an empty bed, he began to panic. Recently Sam had taken up sitting on the roof and naming off the stars for the babies. A rather dangerous habit when you considered the only way up was either with a ladder or some rickety stairs in the garage.

"Sam?" He called.

"In here."

He pushed back the covers and hurried into the kitchen. It looked like someone had dropped a bomb in there. And in the midst of it all, his wife was sliding... SOMETHING onto a rack.

"What are those?" He demanded.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

Jack stared at them, a slow smile creeping across his face. "How many bags of chocolate chips did you put in?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Four."

He leaned closer. "That's a Stargate!"

She beamed. A mini replica of the Stargate laid on one of the cookie sheets. It was incredibly detailed, down to the symbols and chevrons themselves.

"Sam, that's incredible."

She kissed him. "Glad you like it."

He licked his lips. "You taste like chocolate."

"I had a few."

He looked around. "What happened?"

She stirred the contents of a bowl vigorously. "I kicked the flour thing. Hard."

Jack imagined her losing her temper and kicking it. "Oh."

"Daniel dropped by. He made those over there." She said pointing behind him.

Jack turned and his jaw dropped. A mini DHD and a miniature city sat there.

"Abydos?" He asked pointing to the city.

She nodded.

"When did he come by?"

She shrugged. "Past seven, Teal'c stopped by around nine."

Jack looked over at the clock, "HOLY HANNAH!"

She laughed, "It's partly my fault you slept in so late."

He stared at her, puzzled.

"I crushed a sleeping pill up and put it in your beer. You didn't even notice."

"Why?" He asked snitching a cookie.

Sam placed the next sheet of cookies in the oven. "Because for the past month, you've been running yourself ragged for me."

"I didn't care."

She rolled her eyes. "Janet wants me to go on bed rest."

Jack blinked at the sudden change of conversation. "She does?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" He demanded, "you're ok aren't you? I-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, "but she thinks it would be best."

"And what do you think?" He asked cautiously.

She grinned, surprising him. "Maybe I'll win 'Worst Patient of the Year' for once."

He stared at her. She had flour in her hair, chocolate on her face and she was almost laughing. He loved this woman. "Yeah," he said wrapping his arms around her, "maybe you will."

She kissed him again, "let's go."

He grabbed her arm as she was about to leave. "Hold up sister," he said in a deep voice.

She looked surprised. He jerked his finger towards the kitchen. "We have ourselves a mess to clean up."

Sam shook her head coquettishly. "Teal'c and Daniel are coming back in... Ten minutes to clean it up."

"You have everything planned don't you?"

She nodded.

"Including marrying me?" he asked.

She nodded. "You were more of a long term goal." She added thoughtfully.

He ran a finger down her cheek. "I love you Sam O'Neill."

"I love you too."

The doorbell rang.

"Hurry, let's hide!" Sam whispered pulling him around the corner as Daniel opened the kitchen door.

"Holy smokes... TEAL'C!"

Sam and Jack burst into laughter.

* * *

My mom when she's pregnant. Crazy lady on the loose.

My totally wonderful beta (Sara Loughlin) beta'd this. (Well, duh)

PLEASE review!


	29. Chapter 29

StargateFan: Yeah, who hasn't heard of 'The Sim's?' TWO sets of twins? Sweet. (Steals RDA picture and runs for Chu'lak)  
RomieG: I'm glad you liked it.

Thanks y'all for reviewing! (Passes out more chocolate but disguises it as tomatoes so Kayla won't take)

* * *

Chapter 29.

Jack had wondered why he had thought bed rest would work for Carter.

Two weeks into 'it' and everyone was about to pull out their hairs. Literally.

Janet had even gone so far as to threaten to restrain her. That had resulted in a heated argument that had resulted in Sam bursting into tears.

Pregnancy, Jack thought philosophically, was an adventure. Every day was different. You had your good days-

"JACK!"

And your bad days.

"Coming!" He called dropping the yoyo in his pockets.

Thor buddy. Any time.

He stopped.

No, really Thor. Anytime. What about... Now?

"JACK!"

Oh well. Maybe next time.

Å

3 weeks till D-Day. Jack wondered if he would survive them.

Daniel apparently agreed as he was hiding. Jack found him and Teal'c kel'nor'eeming in Teal'c's quarters.

"Daniel..."

"Jack, I'm busy."

"Teal'c-"

"I am currently trying to fight off an illness my symbiote has contracted."

Jack frowned. "I didn't know snakes could-"

"O'Neill, I must request silence."

Jack sighed and plodded out of the room.

Daniel opened one eye. "I feel guilty."

"As do I Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed, "JACK! JACK, I'll-"

The door opened and Jack dropped a twenty on the floor. "Fried rice, egg rolls and a diet Sprite."

Teal'c looked at Daniel.

"You knew I'd give in."

Jack smiled cheekily. "You and your conscience..."

Teal'c began laughing and soon the other two joined in.

Å

Sam gave a quick glance around before sliding off the bed. She tiptoed across the room and into the hall.

FREEDOM!

She had the sudden urge to dance… She'd settle for a shower.

Å

Janet hurried into the infirmary. "Hey Sam! I-"

The bed was empty.

"Sam?"

-

"Level 28 is empty."

Jack looked at Hammond. "Sir?"

"Maybe the Asgard took her Jack."

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

George clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She'll turn up son. Dismissed."

-

Jack hurried down the hallway, past the locker rooms. As he passed the woman's, he stopped. Was the shower running?

"Sir?"

Jack looked up. "Lt. Mary Caldwell isn't it?"

The girl dimpled. "Yes sir."

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Would you mind seeing if Major Carter is in there? I heard a shower running..."

She smiled. "SG-4 just got back from 956-PR3. It's pretty humid there, and dusty."

He nodded. "Well, thanks."

Å

Sam turned off the shower and inhaled. The scent of roses filled her nostrils. She toweled off and very slowly dressed herself. Once dressed, she waddled back off to the infirmary.

Å

Jack hurried into the infirmary only to stop short. His wife was sitting on the bed, nonchalantly reading a magazine.

"Sam?"

She yawned. "Hey Jack."

He stared at her. "Where were you? Hammond had the whole complex searched!

She shrugged. "I took a shower."

"SAM!"

She frowned. "It's-" she stopped and clapped her hand to her belly.

"What? What is it?" Jack demanded.

A smile crept across her face. "My babies are coming," she whispered.

"I- what?"

Carter laughed, "You're going to be a father Jack."

He stared at her. "What?"

"Is that all you can say? What?"

"Huh?"

Daniel hurried in. "Jack, we-" he stopped short on seeing Sam.

"Hi Daniel," Sam said with suppressed excitement. "Will you go get Janet and tell her that I think I'm having my baby?"

THUD  
She stared at the fallen figure. "Daniel?"

"I'M OK!" He called, "Excuse me, you WHAT?"

"I'm having my babies."

Å

Half-hour later.

Sam was moved to the V.I.P room, as she really didn't want to go into labor knowing that anyone COULD walk through.

Teal'c stationed himself outside the door; supposedly, to keep people from coming in but Jack secretly thought it was to keep himself out. Jaffa thing he supposed.

Daniel drove everyone distracted offering coffee and ice chips.

Jack held his wife's hand and counted the contractions with her. Thor beamed an image of himself down to congratulate him. Sam refused to let Jack ask if he could just beam the babies out of there.

"Doc?" Jack asked.

Janet looked over at Sam. "This could take time Sam."

"TIME? I feel like I'm being prodded with a Goa'uld pain stick!"

Janet winced.

"Off world activation!" Walter called.

"I bet it's Dad," Jack mumbled. "Want me to go get him?"

She nodded. "Have Daniel stay… with me."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Ok. Be back in a bit."

Å

Jacob was already en route when Jack met up with him.

"How is she?" He demanded.

"Fine."

"Where is she?"

"V.I.P room."

Jacob nodded and pushed past him. "You ready to be a father again?" He said abruptly.

Jack paused briefly. "Yeah, yeah I think so." He said finally.

Jacob gave him a nod. "Good."

Å

Sam swore to herself this was the end. No kids. Never, ever again. This hurt. Way too much.

She looked at the clock as another contraction passed. 4:12.

God, she was crazy to think she could do this. She would be a horrible mother, a terrible wife-

She grunted as a contraction hit. Ok, no biggie, she could do this.

"Sammie?"

She rubbed her forehead. "Hello dad."

* * *

Babies are coming...

Babies are coming...

Hi! Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 30

StargateFan: (repents and gives Kayla bushels of chocolate and fake RDA picture. Oma descends me.)  
Deathstreet89: I wanted to do that, but I did that in another story.  
BookWorm37: (hug) they say you learn something new everyday. Thanks.  
StarrGazer: Indeed O wise one!

* * *

Sam whimpered. "Jack, we are using condoms from now on."

He nodded half terrified. He hadn't been there when Charlie was born so he wasn't prepared for this.

Jacob looked at his daughter and sighed. One did not bring one's daughter into the world to suffer pain.

Teal'c continued to guard the door, safe from the demands of the pregnant woman. Daniel flitted back and forth unsure as to WHAT he should be doing.

"Breathe Sam; just relax and breathe."

Sam glared at him, "RELAX? You expect me to RELAX?"

"Ok calm down and just breathe." Daniel ordered.

"I AM breathing!" she snapped. "JACK!"

"G'way," Jack mumbled as he came closer. "Hey Sam."

"You thought I was tense last year?"

He smoothed her hair. "I take it back."

"Good."

Janet hurried in with an exasperated look on her face. "Siler slipped and sprained his ankle trying to get in here, two men in the hall got into a fight over the gender of the babies, one now has a concussion and-"

"Janet how long until this is over?" Sam demanded.

Janet winced. "Up to 42 hours Sam, maybe longer."

"Forty-two hours?" she mouthed. "FORTY-TWO HOURS?" She glanced at the clock. "It's only been six hours!"

"I know."

Å

Daniel crept into Sam and Jack's house, feeling like a burglar. Unbeknownst to Sam, Daniel had been decorating the 'Baby Room'. The room was painted a powder blue and two light brown cribs sat next to each other. On the other side of the room, was a changing table. A rocking chair stood in the middle with a small table next to it. Several rocking toys lay around the room and several pictures of them, SG-1, adorned the room. Daniel's personal favorite was the six-foot giraffe 'guarding' the beds. He looked down at the package he held. Inside was a photo album 'of your children's growth'. He placed it on the small table, hurried to the window and lowered the blinds. Satisfied, he smiled and left.

Å

"Jack," Sam gasped between contractions, "what are we going to name these kids?"

Jack grinned. "For girls, I like Vicky (Victoria) and Jaden-"

"Jaden is a boy's name."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is to-" she stopped. "What about boy names?"

"I was thinking about Jacob and Caleb," he said softly. "Your dad, my dad."

Sam smiled. "I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I love you too Samantha."

"Enough with the lovey dovey," Jacob snapped. "Is the kid getting my name or not?"

They stared at him.

"I was kidding Sammie."

Å

3 hours... 6 hours... 9 hours...

Daniel dozed off in the corner of the room. Jack sat next to his wife reading her a book about wormhole theories and Teal'c took a temporary break from guard duty to 'fetch' the needed food supplies. Sam was craving orange juice and Jack wanted pie. Hey, watching your wife DELIVER wasn't easy.

Sam stared at her juice morosely. "I'm going to be a terrible mother Jack."

"Why is that?" Jack asked placing a forkful of pie in his mouth.

"I... just am."

Jack waited until he had swallowed his pie before trying to say anything. "You're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nope."

She glared at him. "Am too."

"Ok, fine, a horrible mother you will be."

She gaped at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that, nor does Daniel, your father, Teal'c, Janet, or anyone on this base."

"But-"

"Sam, I've seen you off world with kids. You are a natural."

She gave him a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." He stopped. "You know, we never thanked the Lochi."

"We'll go back and say thanks."

Jack nodded. "Ok." He agreed.

Å

They were entering the twenty-second hour. Janet had left five hours ago to get some rest at Jack and the General's orders. George was finally permitted to enter and speak to the 'Queen'.

"General Hammond sir." She whispered, "it's nice to see you."

"Likewise Major. You have a pretty good body guard out there."

She nodded.

"So how's it going?"

"Slowly." She complained. "I just want them OUT."

He smiled. "I understand."

After a little more chitchat, he left.

Jack resumed the reading of her book. He had managed to stumble through more chapters before Sam gasped.

"Jack, get Janet. This is it."

He stared at his wife. "This is…"

She nodded. "Hurry."

Å

"Now, Sam-"

Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and George hung around outside the door. Janet had locked the door and forbidden them to make any noise.

Daniel winced as Sam screamed. Even Teal'c looked a little disturbed.

"Sam, push!"

"I AM pushing!"

"Just one more Sam, just one more…"

Daniel grinned widely as a loud cry was heard. "Yes!"

"SHH!" George and Jacob ordered.

"What is it?" They could hear anexhausted Sam demand.

"It's a boy, now push!"

Daniel hurried down the hall, kicked the elevator door and got back in time to hear a second cry.

"It's another boy Sam."

The men waited impatiently until the door opened. Sam was lying down; one little bundle nestled in her arms. Jack held another one.

"Dad, meet Jacob Michael and Caleb George." She said gesturing first to her baby then Jack's.

Jacob was about to take his namesake when they heard: "OFF WORLD ACTIVATION…"

* * *

So who is it? The Tok'ra, Anise (yes I know she is a Tok'ra), the Goa'uld, the Lochi, or... false alarm?

Or maybe... this was a dream.

Anyways, I hope you liked it and... please review!

Sara Loughlin beta'd both this chapter and the last one. THANK YOU!


	31. Chapter 31

**_Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter! _**

StargateFan: (bursts out laughing and takes fake RDA picture back) I can't stop laughing to write!  
BookWorm37: For some reason, I thought your name was Jenny. Victoria huh? It's a very pretty name and I like the meaning.  
thorsfriend: Thanks.

Well, I hope you like this chapter, and that you like it so much you'll review... (Pathetic I know...)

Sara Loughlin beta'd this! Woohoo! Danke Sara.

Cheers!

* * *

Carter's eyes shot open. She looked around. "Jack?" She whispered softly.

She looked around and groaned. "No!" she cried.

"No..."

_'It was a dream... a dream...'_

She scrambled out of bed and opened the door.

_'Nooo...'_

Å

Ok, so I lied. It's not a dream. (sigh)  
I've been wanting to do that for ages...

Å

Jack and Jacob both reluctantly gave away their babies and hurried out of the room followed by General Hammond. Daniel lingered in the doorway. "You going to be ok by yourself?"

She nodded. "I have Teal'c."

He gave her a small smile and vanished.

Å

"Who is it Walter?" George demanded.

"It's the Tok'ra sir," Walter said looking up.

"Open the iris," he ordered. It spun open and two figures stepped through.

"Oh, I was hoping not to see her again," Jack mumbled. Jacob shot him a half amused- half annoyed look.

"Who's the guy with her?" Daniel asked.

The gate deactivated, leaving the two Tok'ra on the ramp.

"His name is Turin. He's new." Jacob explained, "Well, his host is new."

"Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, Dr. Jackson. It is good to see you again." Freya said stepping off the ramp.

The embarkation room doors opened and Jacob strode in. "What is it?" He demanded.

"The Tok'ra have an assignment for Selmac. You must leave immediately."

Turin bobbed his head. "Immediately," he echoed.

Jacob nodded brusquely before Selmac took control. "My host wishes to say good-bye to his grandchildren. We should be ready to depart in fifteen minutes."

Freya had stiffened. "You have children now Colonel O'Neill?"

He beamed. "Two boys, Jacob and Caleb. Wanna see 'em?"

"I do not believe we have time," Anise said as she took control. She eyed them carefully then walked up to Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson," she began, "Have you made any progress on that tablet I gave you a year ago?"

Daniel was momentarily distracted by the fact thatshe was stroking his arm. "Err, uh, well um, yeah, yeah I uh, translated it."

"Wonderful…" she purred.

Daniel gave the General and Jack a pleading look. The two gave him a slight shake, obviously trying to conceal their mirth at his predicament.

Å

"Hey Sam?" Jacob began stepping into her room, "I have to go."

Her happy expression dimmed. "You have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm needed."

She nodded. "Of course," she said softly, "I understand."

"I don't want to go Sam. Really."

"I know."

Jacob stood undecided for a second then stepped forward and kissed her forehead. "Can I hold him really fast?" he asked gesturing to little Jacob. She nodded and he took his carefully.

"Hey little Jake. I'm your Grandpa!"

The little boy stirred slightly.

A foolish grin spread over his face. Sam watched her father, half wondering what her dad had been like when she was a baby.

Å

Slowly people congregated in the control room to watch Daniel squirm. Anise obviously liked him. And his-

"Daniel!" Jack called, finally feeling a little compassion for him, "Go see what's keeping Jacob."

Daniel gave him a relieved glance and dashed out of the room.

Å

Jacob put down his namesake and picked up little Caleb. "Oh Sam, he looks just like you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. You better hope he is like you, you were the quietest little kid I had ever seen." He kissed the babies forehead.

Sam smiled.

Jacob looked up. "Selmac says congrats and he says the kids are… wonderful."

She beamed. "Thanks Selmac."

Daniel appeared in the doorway, slight disheveled. "Jacob-you-are-wanted-you-have-to-go-now-bye-see-you-later."

The father and daughter stared at him. "What?"

He sighed. "Anise wants to, I mean she says you have to go… bye!"

Jacob looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry Sam. The kids are beautiful. I've never been prouder of you."

"Thanks Dad."

Jacob passed Daniel and hurried to the elevator. "Next time Anise makes a move on you, appeal to Freya." Jacob called as the door closed.

Daniel turned to Sam. "How did he know?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It is most apparent to me that Freya favors O'Neill and Anise yourself."

"Oh. Really?"

"Indeed."

Å

Jack bade his father-in-law a nice farewell and hurried back to the V.I.P room. Inside, Teal'c was holding a screaming infant Jack vaguely thought to be Jacob. He was bawling his head off but Teal'c looked unperturbed, merely studying the baby with great interest.

"How's it going T?" Jack called over the baby's cries.

"Not well." Teal'c said handing him the baby. "This infant does not appear to like me."

"I'm sure that's not true..." Jack said taking his son. Jacob instantly stopped crying. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and hurried away. Jack looked at his wife. "We've got some pretty ok kids."

She smiled. "That we do." She said softly.

He leaned closer. "So what's in store for us Sam?"

She kissed him. "I don't know... but that's what so..."

"Cool?" Jack offered.

"I suppose that's the word."

He looked down at their two sons. "I've been blessed. I've got the most beautiful wife anyone could have," he stopped and kissed her. "And the two most handsome boys."

Carter cuddled her babies. "Handsome?" She said rather dubiously.

He laughed. "I love you Sam." He waited a second. "Sam?" He promoted.

"Oh!" She said with exaggerated surprise. "Right. I love you Jack."

"That sounded convincing."

Sam stroked his cheek. "I love you Jack O'Neill."

"That was better." Jack said looking up as he heard a scuffling noise outside the door. Daniel and Teal'c stood out there looking shyly in.

Sam and Jack exchanged smiles. "Come in guys,"

"We didn't want to intrude," Daniel mumbled.

"You're FAMILY Daniel. You never intrude." Jack said.

Daniel blinked rapidly. "Thanks."

Jack's cell rang. "Hello?" He was silent for a second. "Mr. President! Yes, thank you... No..."

Sam smiled at her baby boys. It wasn't everyday the President called you and congratulated you on your boys...

Jack continued to talk rapidly. Little Caleb yawned and closed his eyes. Minutes later, as Jack hung up, he was surrounded by sleeping people... including Daniel.

"Lookin' good huh Teal'c?" Jack whispered.

The man nodded. "Congratulations O'Neill. Will you permit me to visit the Lochi world?"

Jack was thrown by the sudden change in conversation but nodded. "Sure."

"Good. I must thank the elders for agreeing to try their plan. Farewell."

Jack stared after him. "TEAL'C!"

* * *

Well... actually, now I don't really know what to do. What do y'all think? Wrap up the story with them as babies, or watch them grow up? (Not in detail of course).

Well... I hope you liked it!

PLEASE review!


	32. The End

The end has come.

Wow, I never thought I'd actually be kind of sad to see this end. Thanks to all of you who keep on reading this even when I did the weirdest and stupidest things. Oh and an even bigger thanks to you guys who reviewed. That's what kept me going. To those who wanted me to continue, thanks and I'm sorry I couldn't. I wasn't sure this story would be well recieved and it was, beyond my wildest hopes and expectations!

Also, I wanted to thank Sara Loughlin who has beta'd the majority of this story. It's impressive she didn't give up after the first chapter!

(hug)

I hope you like the last chapter of Unexpected Conseqences.

SG-Fan

* * *

Teal'c refused to say anything after his last comment to Jack. He departed a few hours later with pictures of the O'Neill babies and the thanks of two very happy parents.

Daniel woke up and promptly relocated to his own quarters leaving Sam and Jack to their first night of parenthood...

Å

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Sam," Jack complained as his wife hurried over to the crib once again. "Let him cry, he's fine. You on the other hand just had-"

"But he's crying!"

"He wants you to hold him..." He trailed off seeing it was useless. Little Jacob was already cradled against his mother's breast.

"You're really something," he said quietly.

She flashed him a grin. "I'm rather inclined to agree," she said cheekily from her rocking chair.

"Your dad checked in while you were asleep. Said he'd be back in a few weeks."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the baby.

Jack watched her as she rocked Jacob to sleep. She looked peaceful. Happy...

"What did Maybourne want?" She asked suddenly.

He blinked. "Uhh... what?"

"Well, he gave us the go ahead on this months ago. Why?"

Jack sighed. "He wanted a place to hideout for a while. We... agreed to let him stay in my cabin."

"Oh."

"Nothin' excitin'."

She stood up slowly, Jack watching her like a hawk. She'd just had a baby for cryin' out loud!

"I'm careful, I'm being careful," She mumbled placing the baby back in his crib and walking slowly back to the bed. She winced slightly as she settled down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to get Janet?"

"No."

"You sure 'bout that? I could just-"

"Jack! I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He was silent for a few moments. "Janet says we can go home the day after tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "I haven't seen my house in a month..."A thought struck her. "JACK! We don't have a baby room!"

"Yes we do."

She stared at him. "I mean it's not DECORATED, we've been-"

"Yes we do."

"Jack-"

He ran a finger down her cheek. "Trust me."

Å

Janet released Sam the following evening on the condition she went to bed as soon as possible. Sam eagerly agreed, still curious about what Jack had meant by his comments the night before.

Teal'c returned homewith many apologies as to his long absence, as they were about to leave. The Lochi had thrown a party in the babies honor and he hadn't hadthe heart to refuse to attend.

Daniel, to Sam's surprise, wasn't on base.

"I wonder where he is?" She said aloud.

Jack turned the corner and pointed to his house.

"Why is he at our house?" She demanded.

Jack sighed and pulled to a stop. "I don't know Carter."

She giggled.

"What?" He asked unbuckling Caleb.

"You haven't called me Carter in months," she explained.

The door to their house flew open and Daniel dashed out. "Jack!" He complained, "I said AFTER 7:00!"

"Well, she wanted to go NOW! Not later," Jack said handing Sam Caleb and picking up Jacob.

"Why are you wearing my apron?" Sam asked curiously, "I really don't think pink's your color."

Daniel fumbled at the knot that secured it around his neck. "I was uhh... well, I was dusting and..."

"You didn't want to get your clothes dirty..." Jack said surveying his friend. "Daniel... you're a dandy!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Splendid, Dandy Daniel I am, now, can you PLEASE follow me?"

They obediently followed him down the hall to the 'spare' bedroom. Daniel gestured to the door and Sam opened it.

"Oh Daniel..." She whispered slowly taking it in, "It's beautiful!"

"I had the plaques made today," he said shyly showing her them. "I figured Jack could hang them later.

She walked across the room and placed Caleb in his crib. The little boy instantly curled up.

"He loves it."

Jack carefully did the same with Jacob with similar results.

"I love the giraffe," Jack said staring at it. "Where'd you get it?"

Daniel shrugged. "Janet helped me find it."

Sam smiled. "This is great."

Daniel beamed. "Uh, dinner is... almost ready, I uhh..."

As he hurried out of the room, followed by Teal'c, Sam turned to Jack.

"This is something."

He pushed back her hair. "Indeed," he said in a deep voice.

She kissed him. "I love you Jack."

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"I love you too," he said through her giggles.

"JJAAACCKK!"

Å

After helping Daniel rescue dinner, the O'Neill's, the Jackson and the alien sat down to rather charred beef which Sam cheekily remarked tasted just like Jack's which earned her a kiss.

Dinner and dessert being done, they headed into the living room, Sam only checking on her babies thrice. They were quiet until 9:00 when one of them gave a loud shriek followed by the other. The parents quickly excused themselves and returned with the babies each wearing one of Teal'c's gift which had been a mini hat that said: I AM THE COOLEST BABY ON THIS PLANET!

Included in the clothing Teal'c had given them, were tiny fishing vests. Jack was particularly enthusiastic about those.

Daniel looked up as the clock chimed eleven. He gave a guilty squirm. "There goes Sam going to bed early," he mumbled standing up. "Teal'c? You ready to go?"

The Jaffa nodded. "Indeed. Many blessings O'Neill. Good night."

Sam thanked them earnestly and closed the door quietly.

"You ready to go to bed Sam?"

She kissed him. "Indeed."

Å

Over two years later...

Å

Sam sat on her bed, exhausted. Two little toddlers sat at the end of the bed listening to an amusing story about Santa and his reindeer Jack was making up for them. She smiled and looked down at the infant she held in her arms.

"Noelle," she whispered. Jack gave her a quick smile before hefinished his story. Afterwards, little Jacob and Caleb were sent to bed, very much pleased. They had gotten lots of toys, candy and a little baby. Mommy had been gone all of the night before and hadn't come home till almost night but Aunt Janet let them eat as much cake as they wanted. Well, Aunt Cassie had to sneak it to them first but what Auntie Janet didn't know, wouldn't hurt her...

Jack tucked them in and joined his wife onthe bed. "Hey Sam."

She looked up and gave him a welcoming smile. "Hey," she whispered. "Oh Jack, isn't she precious?"

"Just as precious as her mom is," Jack said taking her.

Sam was content to lay and watch Jack 'play' with his daughter. "Jack..." she finally objected with a hint of laughter in her voice, "I doubt she cares that Homer Simpson's your favorite or that blue jello IS good or that her toes are little piggies going to a market."

Jack frowned at his wife. "She loves it!"

Sam stared critically at her baby. "She's asleep!"

Jack gave her a sheepish glance and lowered Noelle to her bassinet beside his side of the bed.

"She's rather ok isn't she?"

Sam snuggled under the covers. "Tolerable," she agreed.

He kissed her. "What an adventure we've embarked on Sam."

She nodded her agreement.

"You ok with it so far?" he asked.

She kissed him. "Yeah-sure-you-betcha!"

And the two fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

THE END!

I hoped you liked it.

I wanted to give a special thanks to BookWorm37 and StargateFan who'd read and reviewed for just about every chapter in this story. (Of course that means you too Krystal and Braelyn!) Oh, and to Musings-of-Apathy for one of the funniest reviews I've ever read.

Man, if I keep up all the thank-you's, this chapter will be 3000 words long!

So basically, thank you **_all _**and for the last time... (I think)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
